Gwiazdozbiór psa - zbiór opowiadań
by EgoVagus
Summary: Seria obrazów składających się na opowieść o życiu Severusa Snape a. Relacje między bohaterami z kanonu zostały nieco pogłębione i wzbogacone, zasadniczy bieg wypadków nie ulega jednak zmianie. * Pies jest uważany za symbol wierności, posłuszeństwa, odwagi i przyjaźni… ale ma też swe ciemne, nieczyste oblicze.
1. 1 Zielone

**Gwiazdozbiór psa**

Zbiór opowiadań

.

**Słowem wstępu**

Początkowo założenie obejmowało jedno, krótkie opowiadanie, którym było _Zielone _napisane w 2010 roku (przeredagowane w 2011 roku). Z czasem jednak w mej wyobraźni zrodził się pomysł na kolejne części i stworzenie zbioru pod tytułem _Gwiazdozbiór psa_. W ten sposób, w 2011 roku powstało _Czarne_. W 2015 roku zaczęłam regularną pracę nad opowiadaniem _Białe. _Co z tego powrotu do pisania po latach wyjdzie, czas pokaże. Tytuł zbioru opowiadań związany jest z bohaterem wiodącym, którym jest Severus Snape.

Części powstają w dość dużej odległości czasowej w związku z tym, pomimo starań by teksty ujednolicić, można dostrzec jak ich autor przechodzi pewną metamorfozę.

.

W opowiadaniach wykorzystane i sparafrazowane zostały fragmenty bezpośrednio zaczerpnięte z serii książek o Harrym Potterze autorstwa J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Tytuł**: Gwiazdozbiór psa – zbiór opowiadań

**Autor**: EgoVagus

**Korekta literacka**: Minerwa (_Zielone_, _Czarne_)

**Główna persona dramatu:** Severus Snape

**Bohaterowie łączący zbiór: **Harry Potter, Lily Potter, Minerwa McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Severus Potter

.

* * *

2010 r. - pierwsza publikacja; 2011 r. - poprawione.

.

_Bóg czasem zsyła anioła w postaci człowieka, który w Boga i anioły nie wierzy. _

_Anioły jak mówi Pismo bywają okrutne… _

_._

_._

**1\. Zielone**

.

.

Rozpaczliwy krzyk kobiety przerwał ciszę. Błysk zielonego światła, które wydostało się z okien piętrowego domu, rozświetlił ostatnią październikową noc nad małym miasteczkiem. Chwila ciemności i kolejne uderzenie. Na jedną sekundę wszystko zamarło, zapadło się, jakby rzeczywistość została w coś zassana. Lampy okolicznych latarni przygasły. I nagle, szyby okienne wystrzeliły z ram, z trzaskiem rozsypując się po ogrodzie. Płaty tynku opadły na ziemię. Budynek zadrżał, na ścianach pojawiły się pająkowate zygzaki pęknięć, które z niepokojącą szybkością rozchodziły się po murze.

Drzwi chwiały się na wyrwanych zawiasach; upiorna siła, próbując uwolnić się z wnętrza, wysadziła wszelkie zapory. Delikatny śnieg, strącony z gałęzi owocowych drzewek rosnących za domem, opadał powoli; mieszał się z różnobarwnym pyłem, który wirował w chłodnym powietrzu.

Krzyki dziecka rozchodziły się falami po zrujnowanych pomieszczeniach i wymykały na zewnątrz. Na niebie widać było dymny kształt zielonkawej czaszki obściskiwanej przez węża.

Długi, smolisty cień - jakby targały nim podmuchy wiatru - zatoczył się do bramy. Kilkoma sprężystymi ruchami przesadził kamienny chodnik i dopadł do drzwi. Wyrwał je szarpnięciem i wdarł się do wnętrza budynku.

_Zdewastowany korytarz. Ciało Pottera na środku salonu. Krzyk dziecka! Piętro! _– błyskawicznie wychwytywał umysł. Patyk trzymany w wyciągniętej ręce, lekko zadrżał.

\- Lily! – Ze ściśniętego gardła intruza wyrwał się krzyk. – Lily! – Głos zmieszał się z wrzaskiem dziecka. Czarna postać przesadzała po trzy schody, by dostać się na górę. Barierka pod uderzeniami i szarpnięciami dłoni skrzypiała.

Prowadzony nasilającym się dźwiękiem, rejestrował kolejne obrazy. Coś piekielnego wydobyło się z oświetlonego pomieszczenia na górze, coś co niczym ognisty podmuch zlizało tynk ze ścian korytarza. Powietrze było duszne, gęste od magii.

Mężczyzna wrósł nagle w podłogę; zastygł przed wejściem do pokoju. Poczuł jak wnętrzności przeszywa mu chłód, jakby wyciągnęły się ku niemu niewidzialne ręce, które chciały go pochwycić i wciągnąć do środka. Wstrzymał oddech. Rozedrgany umysł próbował przetworzyć strumień informacji, jaki do niego dotarł.

_Martwy! Puste oczy… Oczodoły. _

Na podłodze, okryte szatą z czarnego kaszmiru leżało kościste rusztowanie obciągnięte woskową skórą.

_Wyssany. Pustka. _

Nie mógł oderwać oczu, jakby coś kazało mu patrzeć, jakby ta martwa powłoka nadal miała nad nim władzę.

_Niemożliwe! To nie jest możliwe..._

Skoro On leżał martwy, ktoś okazał się potężniejszy. Ktoś rzucił to zaklęcie. Ktoś okazał się szybszy, silniejszy. Ktoś przeżył.

Dlaczego jej nie słyszy? Dlaczego to dziecko płacze?

\- Lily! – zawył, czując jak nieprzyjemna fala przelewa się przez jego ciało. Żar buchnął mu w żołądku, sunął do koniuszków palców u stóp, docierał żyłami do mózgu.

Przesadził próg pokoju. I wówczas…

Zniknęły wszystkie kolory. Zniknęły wszystkie myśli, prócz jednej. Bezwzględnej. Ostatecznej. Takiej, z którą nie można się zgodzić, którą próbuje się desperacko z siebie wyrwać, odepchnąć. Zignorować. Pogrzebać. Która w końcu wygra z człowiekiem zamkniętym w pułapce bez wyjścia; uderzonym ostatecznością prosto w pierś, prosto w rozum.

Długie rozsypane po podłodze włosy przesłaniały bladą twarz. Wyglądała jakby niezdolna utrzymać się na osłabionych nogach osunęła się na ziemię.

Odganiał rzeczywistość. Próbował zamknąć umysł przed tym kłamstwem, przed tym ohydnym złudzeniem.

_To nie prawda! To nie jest prawda! _– powtarzał w myślach, próbując poukładać we właściwym porządku sprawy, które uległy absurdalnemu, niemożliwemu do zaakceptowania zmieszaniu i w których należało niezwłocznie przywrócić porządek.

Przecież nie mógł tego zaakceptować, gdyby to zrobił świat musiałby przestać istnieć.

Na środku pokoju, na podłodze pokrytej miękką wykładziną, kulił się kanciasty ludzki kształt. Kołysał w ramionach martwe ciało kobiety. Jej głowa otoczona kaskadą rudych włosów leżała na jego ramieniu. Wychudła twarz o pergaminowej skórze, tuliła się do białej, mokrej twarzy kobiety. To była bardzo ładna kobieta. Jej rysy były subtelne.

Pomieszczenie wypełniał jęk. Jęk rozpaczliwszy, bardziej rozdzierający od płaczu dziecka, które małymi dłońmi ściskało szczebelki łóżeczka.

\- Lily…

_Ona powinna żyć. Ona przecież miała żyć! Miało być inaczej…_

_Skoro On nie żyje ona powinna żyć.  
_

\- Patrz na mnie! Otwórz oczy. Błagam. - Koścista dłoń gładziła miękki policzek. Chrapliwy głos miał być delikatny. Nie chciał jej przestraszyć, tylko obudzić. Tak jak budzi się rankiem kochaną osobę. Szeptał do jej ucha. Szeptał coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie.

\- Lily, otwórz oczy! Oddychaj! Słyszysz? – zdesperowany, wyrzucił tak silnie jak tylko mógł. Próbował utrzymać w sobie paranoiczną nadzieję, na to, że jeszcze wszystko może być jak powinno. Musiał wierzyć. Musiał nadal wierzyć. Błagał całym sobą. A ona nie słuchała. Nikt nie słuchał.

\- Lily! - krzyk gniewu i desperacji rozszedł się po domu. Dziecko na chwilę zastygło, przerywając zawodzenie, by potem jeszcze silniej zawtórować rozpaczy obcego człowieka.

Naruszona konstrukcja domu, zaczęła się rozłamywać.

Chudy mężczyzna wstał, trzymając na rękach lejące się ciało kobiety i położył je na kanapie. Uklęknął przy nim ani na chwilę nie przestając patrzeć na białą twarz, na ciemne piegi na nosie i policzkach, na usta, które zachowały jeszcze ślad koloru, na jasne rzęsy, nieruchome zielone tęczówki. Widział ekstremalnie ostro, mimo że łzy wypełniały mu oczy; płynęły bez ustanku, poza jego świadomością.

Nie umiałby zdecydować, czy za murami domu nadal istnieje jakiś świat. Wiedział za to, zbyt dobitnie, że on sam istnieje.

Znalazł się w przerażającej otchłani, gdzie zamiast powietrza jest ból, który wyżera od środka, i który miażdży ciało od zewnątrz. Niemal rytmicznie, raz za razem czuł wbijające się w niego palące szpikulce, którymi ktoś - może on sam - kręcił, szarpał, tak by weszły głębiej, by rozdarły to, co pozostało jeszcze całe. Oskarżenia, wspomnienia, pytania i straszne odpowiedzi. Beznadzieja. Wina i kara.

Ona nie miała zginąć! To miała być jego… nagroda. Za przepowiednię.

_Gdzie jest Dumbledore? Czarny Pan jest martwy… Dziecko, żyje. Lily… Lily, nie ma. _

_Dlaczego Lily? Przecież Dumbledore miał ją ukryć! _

_Martwa._

Przecież wybłagał jej życie u Lorda! U Dumbledore`a wybłagał życie ich wszystkich… Tych znienawidzonych, bez których nie umiałaby żyć… Zdobył się na tle wysiłku, odwagi. Wszystko oddał. Nie miał więcej. Co mógł więcej oddać? Co sobie zachował? Czy nie dotrzymał swej obietnicy?!

Ale ona nie żyje! Nic nie pomogło.

_Mieli Strażnika! Kogoś kto zdradził! Zdrajcę! Zaufali zdrajcy! _

_Ktoś zdradził Lily._

On sam dowiedział się o tym, że Lord poznał miejsce ukrycia Potterów, od Lucjusza Malfoya. Czarny Pan deportował się chwilę przed jego przybyciem. Kilka chwil przed tym, nim Lucjusz dał znać.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko a on był za wolny. Za wolny o kilka minut. Chwile. Gdy ujrzał dom zrozumiał… Już wiedział, że się spóźnił.

Nie żyje! Ukarano ją za niego. Był winien. Zabił ją! On ją zabił!

Zdrajca zniweczył szansę na naprawienie jego błędu.

Jednak to on sam był przyczyną, to przez niego Czarny Pan zwrócił uwagę na Potterów. Przez niego! Gdyby postąpił inaczej… Tyle razy źle wybrał… Gdyby był inny… Ale przecież tak pragnął ją ochronić…

_Dlaczego Dumbledore jej nie ochronił? _

On, Severus, jej nie ochronił. Nie zdążył. Co teraz? Nic nie zostało, a on nadal oddycha, trwa. Strzęp. Cień.

Leżąc jak wierny pies u stóp ciała swej pani, kurczowo zaciskał palce na jej dłoni. Niewidzącymi oczami wpatrywał się w małą postać wijącą się i szarpiącą szczebelki łóżeczka. Nagle dotarło do niego, że dziecko przestało płakać. W domu było cicho. Tak cicho… Patrzyły na niego oczy Lily! Migdałowe oczy Lily. Żywe oczy.

\- Lily – szepnął cicho, by nie spłoszyć jej spojrzenia.

Trzaski pękających belek wdzierały się do jego świadomości. Coś runęło. Część domu!

_Grobowiec_ – przebiegło mu przez myśli. Dla nich wszystkich. Dla niego. Czy on może, czy ma prawo z nią zostać? Doznać ulgi? Śmierci.

Dziecko zaczęło wydawać z siebie płaczliwe dźwięki, ale nie krzyczało.

Podszedł do małego chłopca, który usilnie wpatrywał się w niego oczami swej matki. Sam nie wiedział kiedy podniósł drobne, rozgrzane ciało; jakby chwytał zwierzątko. Trzymał je przed sobą tak, by widzieć dwa zielone, żywe punkty. Nie obchodziła go rana na czole niemowlęcia, była widać tak samo nieistotna jak pękające ściany trumny, w której się znajdowali.

Maluch kwilił. Trzaski nasilały się. Mężczyzna próbował wrócić do rzeczywistości, coś zrozumieć. Poukładać. Opanować. Przywarł plecami do zrujnowanej ściany. Oddychał z wysiłkiem. Przymknął oczy. Łzy przestały z nich płynąć jakiś czas temu. Być może wypłakał już wszystkie, raz na zawsze. Oczy pod powiekami były puste i zimne. Gdzieś na powierzchni serca lub duszy, gdzieś w umyśle rył obraz, który do niego dotarł. Obraz śmierci, tak jakby ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy. Ostatnia iskra została zgaszona, ostatnia nadzieja… A on trwał.

Owinął dziecko połą swojej zużytej peleryny i nieporadnie, nie spuszczając oczu z leżącej na kanapie kobiety, przytulił. Tulił do swojego martwego serca małe ciało z żywymi oczami Lily. Było takie ciepłe; miało jej zapach. Podszedł, by sięgnąć z ziemi swoją różdżkę. Jego twarz znalazła się blisko jej twarzy. Spuścił wzrok; przesunął po drobnej, bezwładnej ręce, która zwisała z kanapy. Wziął zimną dłoń i przycisnął do cienkich ust a potem złożył rękę na nieruchomej piersi. Chciał wstać i zawahał się. Wtulone w niego dziecko oddychało równo, może spało. Sięgnął ręką do jej szyi. Ostrożnie odpiął maleńki wisiorek w kształcie gwiazdki z diamentową łezką i zacisnął w swojej dłoni. Nie zamknął Lily powiek. Nie potrafił. Rzucił zaklęcie, które utworzyło nad kobietą parasol ochronny; nie mógł pozwolić na to, by coś zbezcześciło ciało. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do drzwi, mijając zwłoki swego dawnego Pana, mijając ciało Jamesa Pottera.

Wyszedł z walącego się domu.

Młody człowiek o sinawej, przypominającej pośmiertną maskę twarzy, stał odwrócony tyłem do walącego się budynku. Do nieruchomej piersi przyciskał śpiące dziecko. Puste oczy wbite miał w ciągnący się prostą linią, korytarz ulicy. Latarnie ustawione wzdłuż drogi dziwnie przypominały żałobny kondukt. Nieruchome światła blado rozświetlały kolejne bramki, drzwi, ściany pogrążonych w ciszy domów. Nikt, nic nie zauważył. Zrujnowany dom Potterów, nadal obłożony był zaklęciami chroniącymi go, przed wzrokiem mugoli. Nadal dla tylu niewidoczny. Mężczyzna patrzył w nicość. Delikatne płatki śniegu wirowały wokół niego, osiadały na czarnej pelerynie i smolistych włosach.

\- Severusie – przedarł się do niego znajomy głos. Na wysokości czarnych oczu znalazły się inne oczy. Niebieskie. Ale Severus nie znał tych bezradnych, przytłoczonych bólem oczu.

.

.

xxx

W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia Harry poszedł do łóżka, rozmyślając o wszystkich jutrzejszych pysznościach i zabawach, ale nie oczekując żadnych prezentów. To były jego pierwsze święta w Hogwarcie. Pierwsze prawdziwe święta, jakie miał. Kiedy obudził się rano, w nogach swojego łóżka zobaczył stos paczek. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł dojść do siebie. Dostał prezenty! To prawdopodobnie były prawdziwe prezenty, nie takie jak te, które podkładali mu Dursleyowie. To były najprawdziwsze prezenty od ludzi, którzy chcieli sprawić mu radość, dla których Harry coś znaczył.

Chwycił paczuszkę leżącą na wierzchu… W ciągu kilku minut obaj - on i Ron Weasley - siedzieli obłożeni stosami papierów, wstążeczek, kartoników i przeróżnych przedmiotów, które wcześniej w nie opakowano. Gdy pozostała ostania paczka, usta Harry`ego były już tak szeroko rozciągnięte w uśmiechu, że każdy kolejny gram radości groził ich rozdarciem. Na kolanach trzymał pelerynę-niewidkę należącą kiedyś do jego ojca Jamesa; obok leżał pergamin, który dołączono do prezentu. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby miał wskoczyć do wody i zabrał się za złotą wstążkę, którą obwiązano białe pudełko. Wewnątrz, na samej górze, znalazł małą szkatułkę z czarnego drewna. Chwilę majstrował przy zamknięciu i wreszcie otworzył.

Ron, który skończył już odpakowywanie własnych prezentów, zajrzał mu przez ramię z zaciekawieniem, po czym trochę się skrzywił.

\- E, stary… No, niby ładne. Ale dziewczyńskie, no nie? Wygląda jak prawdziwe srebro, a to może diament? Może ma jakąś wartość, no wiesz – powiedział pocieszającym głosem. – Bo niby, na co ci taki naszyjnik? Słuchaj, może to pomyłka! – wypalił na koniec.

Harry wyjął z pudełka delikatny wisiorek. Gwiazdkę o nieregularnych ramionach. Na jednym z nich osadzona była maleńka błyszcząca łezka. Patrzył na niego jak urzeczony i czuł, jak coś ciepłego, coś bardzo dobrego rozlewa się wokół jego serca. Wcale nie słyszał słów Rona. Nie czuł nawet jak połyskujący, wiotki materiał peleryny, zsunął się z jego kolan. Powoli zacisnął palce ukrywając przedmiot w dłoni i przymknął oczy. Nie zastanawiało go, dlaczego ktoś to przysłał, w tej chwili nawet nie myślał o tym, kto był darczyńcą. Wiedział, miał absolutną pewność, że to jest dla niego, jakby było jego częścią. Jakby od dawna na siebie czekali.

\- Co ci jest, stary? – Ron lekko trącił go w ramię. Harry drgnął i otworzył oczy. Pokręcił głową i powoli rozprostował palce. Srebrny przedmiot nabrał zielonego blasku, ale gdy Harry poruszył ręką, kolor, który odbijał się od zielonego, leżącego obok jego kolana papieru, zniknął.

\- Tam jest coś jeszcze – powiedział Ron marszcząc nos i zaglądając do pudełka.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić z wisiorkiem. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Pierwszym, co przyszło mu do głowy było włożenie go do kieszonki, która znajdowała się w bluzie od piżamy. Powoli sięgnął do pudełka i wydobył przedmiot zawinięty w delikatny materiał. Ostrożnie rozgarnął poły złotawej tkaniny, czując jakby serce miało wyrwać się z jego piersi; policzki pokrył mu gorący rumieniec. Zielone oczy błysnęły.

Książka. Wewnątrz była książka.

Ron znowu się skrzywił i wzruszył ramionami. Widać, był bardzo rozczarowany.

Harry pogładził miękką skórzaną okładkę. Odczytał złocone litery wytłoczone na poprzecieranym zielonym zamszu: „Hobbit albo tam i z powrotem. J. R. R. Tolkien". Dziwna kula zbita z niepokoju i podniecenia utworzyła się w jego żołądku. Otworzył książkę w miejscu, w którym była założona długą wstążką w kolorze ciemnego złota. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w gładki, połyskujący materiał tasiemki, a potem delikatnie dotknął jej palcem i znowu to poczuł. Coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, coś, co było przeznaczone właśnie dla niego. Miał niezwykłe wrażenie, jakby… ktoś z nim był. Przeczytał pierwsze zdanie, na jakim zatrzymały się jego oczy „Prawdziwą walkę stoczył samotnie…".

Niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w lekko pożółkłe kartki.

\- List. Znowu jest list. – Ron sięgnął do pudełka i wydobył rulonik. Podał go przyjacielowi. - To musi być od jakiejś dziewczyny. Myślisz, że to może Hermiona?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Zamknął książkę i położył ją na kolanach. Lekko drżącą dłonią rozwinął kawałek pergaminu.

Pismo nie było mu znane, tak jak to, którym nakreślono liścik załączony do peleryny. Ten charakter pisma był jednak inny; prezenty na pewno nie pochodziły od tych samych osób.

"Znajdujące się w pudełku przedmioty należały do twojej matki. Książkę założyła swoją wstążką do włosów, w miejscu, w którym przerwaliśmy czytanie."

I to tyle.

Przez lata starał się dowiedzieć, kto przysłał mu te przedmioty. Odpowiedź znalazł dopiero we wspomnieniach mężczyzny, którego nienawidził przez minionych siedem lat, który jego… nienawidził.

W Myślodsiewni zobaczył swoją mamę siedzącą pod wielkim drzewem, które sam dobrze znał: czasem pod nim siadał chcąc zniknąć ludziom z oczu. Obok niej, z podkurczonymi nogami, siedział chłopak o nieestetycznie wyglądających włosach i zbyt wydatnym orlim nosie, który głębokim, aksamitnym głosem czytał zielono oprawioną książkę. Byli może na czwartym roku - zgadywał. Jego piękna mama śmiała się radośnie. Blada, zwieszona nad książką twarz była skupiona. Szmaragdowozielone, promienne oczy Lily z ciekawością spojrzały na przejętego towarzysza. Jego głowa uniosła się nieco niespokojnie a wówczas czarne, lśniące oczy oddały uważne spojrzenie. I Harry zrozumiał, że nie zna tych oczu. Było w nich jakieś ciepło, nadzieja i nabożny niemal szacunek. Wąskie usta bardzo nieśmiało się uśmiechnęły. To wcale nie był brzydki chłopak. A potem, Harry, zobaczył jak blada koścista dłoń pomaga jego mamie zdjąć wstążkę z włosów, by mogli zaznaczyć miejsce, w którym skończyli tego dnia czytać. Na dworze było słonecznie, wszystko wokół pachniało młodą trawą, ale na gałęzie zaczęły skapywać pojedyncze krople deszczu.

Potem ujrzał znajomą, kościstą dłoń, która sięga po wisiorek leżący na białej szyi jego martwej matki. Spod czarnej, zniszczonej peleryny, w jaką owinięty był szczupły mężczyzna, wystawał kawałek równie czarnej, potarganej czupryny niemowlęcia. Dziecko wtulone w jego pierś spało spokojnie. Bezpieczne.

.

.

xxx

Niewysoki chłopiec, stojący z rodzicami na peronie, ściskał w dłoni zieloną książkę. Rozglądał się niepewnie. Mężczyzna przykucnął przy synu, tak że jego oczy znalazły się nieco poniżej zielonych oczu dziecka i powiedział:

\- Albusie Severusie…


	2. 2 Czarne

2011 r. – napisane; 2015 r. – opublikowane po raz pierwszy.

.

_Pies jest uważany za symbol: _

_wierności, posłuszeństwa, odwagi i przyjaźni… _

_ale ma też swe ciemne, nieczyste oblicze. _

.

.

.

**2\. Czarne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nad dzielnicą unosiły się kłęby dymu z kominów. Gdzieś dalej, jak gdyby na innym niebie, dojrzeć można było wyraźnie świecące gwiazdy i czystą bladą tarczę księżyca. Mroźne powietrze stało się ostre. Brudny śnieg zalegał hałdami na skraju wąskich uliczek, piętrzył się pod ścianami jednakowych, ceglanych domów. Okolica wyglądała jednak nienajgorzej, gdy okrywała ją śnieżna zasłona. Zdecydowanie korzystniej niż w słońcu, wiosną lub latem, kiedy to tutejsze ubóstwo i nijakość urozmaicane jedynie wszechobecnym brudem objawiały ponure oblicze z pełną mocą. W dzielnicy utrzymywał się smród wionący z pobliskiej starej przędzalni należącej do Zakładów lniarskich - miejsca pracy większości okolicznych mieszkańców. Obecnie spoglądano na jej wielki budynek i wysoki komin z niepokojem, a nawet strachem. Od ponad dwóch lat właściciele systematycznie zwalniali lub obniżali pensje do racji głodowych.

Człowiek szczelnie poowijany w stare płaszcze schylił się po butelkę, którą tak karygodnie porzucono w zaspie. Miejsce to jak na złość rozjaśniała mdłym światłem jedna z działających latarni. Obejrzał się podejrzliwie jak złodziej po czym schował szkło do siatki. Dotarł do końca ulicy i spojrzał w okno ostatniego z budynków stojących w linii. _Mają_ _światło elektryczne, nieźle się im jeszcze wiedzie_ – pomyślał mężczyzna. Najwyraźniej pan domu urządzał tam właśnie awanturę. Dawniej było w owym domu ciszej; włóczęga znał trochę Tobiasza Snape`a i jego małżonkę, kiedyś razem pracowali. _Ciężkie czasy, wszystkich to dopada, wszystkich _– skwitował w myślach, wzruszając ramionami. Grubym, brudnym rękawem przetarł nos i usta - na wąsach zbierała się mu skroplona para zamieniająca się w lód - i z trudem przekopał nogą zmarznięty śnieg, sprawdzając, czy na pewno nic tam już nie leży. Po chwili zawrócił i zniknął w wąskim przejściu między budynkami. On sam jeszcze dwa lata temu pracował w tej przeklętej fabryce. Snape`a zwolnili parę miesięcy przed nim, ale z tego, co wiedział, jego żona, dzięki Bogu, wciąż była tam zatrudniona - mieli dzieciaka na utrzymaniu.

W domu na końcu ulicy, śmierdzący alkoholem mężczyzna o przedwcześnie posiwiałych włosach, z wysiłkiem balansował na długich nogach. Przed nim stała chuda kobieta. W mdłym świetle widać było, że ma ona lekko nabrzmiały policzek. W ciemnej kuchni, której drzwi wychodziły wprost na pokój, znajdował się dziewięcioletni chłopak. Dzieciak zaciskając usta, przypatrywał się rodzicom. Oddychał coraz szybciej, a pięści kościstych dłoni zaciskały mu się tak, że odpływała z nich krew. Ojciec był jedynie podpity – najgorsza z możliwych opcji. Nie docierały do niego żadne słowne argumenty, za to sam miał wiele do powiedzenia i zrobienia. Odkąd zaczął pić, scenariusz był zawsze ten sam.

\- Może coś wyczarujesz, co? – krzyczał mężczyzna do kobiety; miał głęboki głos, który teraz jednie lekko łamał się na niektórych słowach. - Możesz sobie wyczarować, przecież ty nie musisz pracować na te rupiecie, na te wszystkie szmaty i prąd! – Opanowywała go gorycz, a na pociągłej twarzy malowało się obrzydzenie. - No dalej, pokaż, jakie ten twój magiczny świat daje możliwości, o ile jest lepszy od tego – machnął ręką, pokazując dom, a kobieta lekko drgnęła, jakby spodziewając się uderzenia. – Pokaż, że byle magik jest lepszy od tyrającego, żebrzącego mugola! Od twojego męża!

Kobieta milczała. Podobnie jak syn doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że do mężczyzny już nic nie dotrze. Zastał ją używającą czarów w domu. Nie tolerował magii, choć nie zawsze tak było. Domyślała się, że problemem dla męża było to, iż ona może w ten sposób coś zrobić, a on nie. Uważał, że Elien i jej magia odebrali mu syna, który marzył teraz o innym świecie, któremu imponowali ludzie władający różdżką, zamiast własnego upodlającego się w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek pracy ojca. Wiedziała, że Tobiasz w istocie nienawidził swojej bezsilności i czuła się bezradna nie umiejąc mu pomóc. Kiedyś wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

\- Mogłaś wyjść za kogoś, kto machając magicznym patyczkiem, zbudowałby ci zamek i uczynił królową, co?! – wrzeszczał. – Żałujesz teraz, że nie posłuchałaś rozsądnego, dobrze ustosunkowanego ojca i zmanierowanej matki! Wyszłaś za gówno. I teraz tu jest twoje miejsce! Bez tego! – mówiąc to rzucił się w jej stronę, szarpnął, uderzając drobnym ciałem żony o komodę stojącą pod ścianą. Wykręcił jej dłoń, wyrywał drewniany patyk, który ściskała i przełamał go. Posypały się iskry a dwa kawałki drewna, z których coś wyciekło, upadły na dywan.

Przez zastygłą dotąd twarz kobiety przetoczyła się fala rozpaczliwych emocji, krzyk zamarł na szerokich ustach. Osunęła się na podłogę, z przerażeniem patrząc na drzazgi, jakie zostały z jej różdżki.

Chłopak rzucił się na ojca z pięściami, wrzeszcząc jak oszalały. Mężczyzna złapał go za długie włosy, bezceremonialnie wykręcił chude ramię i pchnął syna na ścianę. Gdy dzieciak się wyprostował i spojrzał mu w oczy, jego młodą poczerwieniałą twarz wykrzywiał gniew; malowała się na niej hardość. Cała rozpacz ukryta została bardzo głęboko. Mężczyzna silną dłonią uderzył w bezczelną twarz syna.

\- Tobiaszu, proszę, nie! - powiedziała kobieta, podnosząc się z ziemi. Posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które znaczyło „zbliż się tylko, a oboje pożałujecie" i wskazał ręką, by została na swym miejscu. To był jego sposób i czas na wychowywanie syna i nie wolno było się jej wtrącać. Mogła liczyć tylko na to, że teraz będą już jedynie słowa; zazwyczaj dawał sobie spokój po wygłoszeniu tyrady. Stojąc bez ruchu, posłusznie, jak mąż jej nakazał, patrzyła, jak jej dziecko dusi się od krwi zatykającej mu nos.

\- Ty arogancki szczeniaku – wycedził z pogardą mężczyzna, patrząc na zgiętego w pół, opartego o ścianę syna. – Cuchnący tchórzu!

Chłopiec jedną ręką trzymał się za twarz a drugą wyciągał, jakby próbował powstrzymać ewentualne uderzenie.

\- Tak się dzieje – kontynuował mężczyzna - gdy podnosi się rękę na własnego ojca! Czas nauczyć się twardych zasad, jakie obowiązują w życiu. – Zaczął szarpać brutalnie za zakrwawiony na piersi sweter dziecka. - Życia zwykłych, normalnych ludzi, nie takich wynaturzonych dziwaków. Dowiedzieć się, jak jest trudno, ty nic niewarty gówniarzu. Machanie kijkiem nie sprawi, że staniesz się godny szacunku. Marzy ci się ucieczka do lepszego świata, co?! Gardzisz własnym ojcem. Zobaczysz, jak tobą będą gardzić, ty… - Raz jeszcze złapał chłopaka za włosy i szarpnął, a gdy ten stracił równowagę, zaczął ciągnąć go przez pokój.

Kobieta - protestując nad podziw mocnym głosem - ruszyła w ich stronę, jednak mąż odwrócił się, uderzając ją łokciem w głowę. Upadła na ziemię. Przez twarz pana domu niczym cień przemknęło jakieś wahanie, coś wybiło go z rytmu, być może nie miał zamiaru odepchnąć żony aż tak brutalnie. Ręka wplątana we włosy syna rozluźniła uścisk. W tej samej chwili pokój wypełniło jasne światło, powietrze zgęstniało, a jakaś siła błyskawicznie rozeszła się po pomieszczeniu. Dało się słyszeć huk i trzask, gdy ciało Tobiasza Snape`a mocno uderzyło o starą komodę z ciężkiego drewna i osunęło się bezwładnie na ziemię. Po chwili wszystko, łącznie z jedyną żarówką, zgasło.

W małym, ciemnym pokoju matka siedziała na łóżku obok skulonego syna. Przykładała mu zimny okład do złamanego nosa; to już drugi raz kość pękła w tym samym miejscu, jednak teraz nie miała jej jak wyleczyć, nie posiadała już różdżki. Drugą ręką chciała pogładzić jego włosy, ale wzdrygnął się, więc zrezygnowała. Rzadko zdobywała się na podobne gesty. On też nie umiał ich przyjmować, tym bardziej nie znosił ich w takich sytuacjach. Oczy chłopca były czarne jak jej, podobnie pełne bólu i goryczy. W jego wypadku przyszło to jednak zbyt szybko. Patrzyły na nią takie zimne i puste; czasem chłód zastępowała paląca złość, gniew. To było coś w jego wnętrzu, co pochłaniało go, opanowywało, zostawiając coraz mniej miejsca na wszystko inne, zabierając jej dziecko. Coś cieplejszego i jaśniejszego widywała w jego oczach już tylko, gdy czasem wspominał o tej dziewczynce z rudymi włosami, która mieszkała po drugiej stronie rzeki, i gdy myślał o nowej szkole, swej nadziei na inne życie. Wówczas jej syn znowu na moment wyglądał jak zwykłe dziecko. Co jednak przyniesie mu ten nowy, wyśniony świat, któremu tak daleko było do jakiejkolwiek doskonałości jak temu, w którym żył obecnie? Elien wiedziała, że będzie to rozczarowanie. A przecież kiedyś tu, w tym świecie, jej chłopczyk miał roześmiane i pełne zadziwienia oczy. Wtedy gdy zaczynał swą podróż.

_Był chłodny poranek, na zewnątrz panowała jeszcze ciemność. Elien Snape z domu Prince siedząc w ciepłym łóżku, trzymała przy swej piersi maleńkie dziecko. Do pokoju wszedł jej mąż - czarnowłosy, o wypielęgnowanym zaroście na szczupłej twarzy, w której wyróżniał się duży prosty nos, nadający mu charakteru. Małe niebieskie oczy wychwytując ruch spojrzały na ojca, a ten uśmiechnął się. Chłopczyk będzie miał po nim te wąskie usta i czarujący uśmiech – pomyślała szczęśliwa kobieta. Mężczyzna chwycił wyciągniętą, machającą zawzięcie rączkę synka w swą dłoń, a malutkie paluszki natychmiast owinęły się wokół długiego szczupłego palca taty. Przyklękając na moment przy łóżku i przyglądając się dziecku, powiedział, że bardzo by chciał, aby miał w przyszłości piękne czarne oczy, jakie ma jego matka. Pogładził ciemne delikatne włoski, tak czarne jak jego własne a potem pocałował różowe, miękkie usta żony._

_\- Dzielny, silny chłopak – rzekł, wstając i patrząc na maleństwo z ojcowską dumą. - Mój wspaniały synek. – Potem jeszcze spojrzał w połyskliwe oczy Elien i aksamitnym głosem dodał: - Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy._

Elien zawsze uważała się za osobę słabego charakteru, na ogół nie potrafiła otwarcie wyrażać własnego zdania, walczyć o swoje marzenia. Właściwie po raz pierwszy zacięła się i postawiła na swoim, gdy rodzice wyrazili sprzeciw wobec jej planów małżeńskich. Od dziecka uczono ją ścisłego panowania nad emocjami i porywami serca, jako nad czymś zwierzęcym i nie przystojącym czarodziejom ich klasy i pozycji społecznej. Gdy serce dało o sobie znać zapragnęła zatrzymać te emocje – świat ujrzany w ten sposób wydał się jej prawdziwszy. Wyszła za człowieka, którego kochała i który ją kochał. Tobiasz był inteligentnym i dumnym człowiekiem. Może niezbyt wylewnym, ale potrafił okazać jej czułość, jakiej wcześniej nie zaznała. Męską czułość. Choć pochodził z robotniczej rodziny, jego ojciec, który miał nieźle płatną pracę dbał o to, by jego synowie otrzymali należne wykształcenie i potrafili zachowywać pewne przystojące cywilizowanemu człowiekowi maniery. Matka jej męża była za to kobietą bardzo prostą i nieco zahukaną, przytłoczoną domowymi obowiązkami i wyczerpaną pracą zarobkową. Małżeńskie plany syna nie przypadły do gustu teściom Elien – może nie okazali tego tak zdecydowanie jak Prince`owie, ale ich nieufność i czarnowidztwo dało się odczuć wyraźnie. Tobiasz w związku z zachowaniem obu rodzin postanowił, że będą radzić sobie sami i zerwał wszelkie kontakty. Po kilku latach, jej na pozór twardy i dumny mąż okazał się drzewem, które szybko ustąpiło pod wpływem wichury i przygięło się do ziemi, bezlitośnie dusząc to, co rosło w jego otoczeniu. Elien na siłę chciała zachować w sobie choć cień tych emocji, które zbudziły się w jej sercu, gdy go poznała. Z czasem jednak wszystko stało się chłodne, suche jak wiór i puste. Żałowała, że życie potoczyło się w ten sposób, a jednak skoro się tak stało, to zaciskała szczęki i trwała w tym co przyniósł los.

Następnego dnia po awanturze, Tobiasz Snape wrócił do domu pod wieczór. Jego żona pracowała w fabryce na drugą zmianę. Nie śmierdział alkoholem; chłopiec wolałby, by był pijany. Mężczyzna miał lekkie rozcięcie na czole i siniejącego guza; jego przetłuszczone przydługie na karku włosy były ulizane, wyglądały nie mniej obrzydliwie od długich, źle obciętych włosów syna (mycie głowy raz na tydzień w zimnej wodzie, za pomocą szarego mydła, gwarantowało taki właśnie efekt). Ojciec powoli w ciszy rozebrał się, zjadł obiad, który syn mu odgrzał, a potem poszedł w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do piwnicy. Otworzył je i zdjął z gwoździa, wiszący tam, gruby skórzany pas z mosiężną klamrą.

\- No i co, cuchnący tchórzu? - odezwał się do syna zimnym głosem, zamykając powoli piwniczne drzwi.

\- Nie jestem tchórzem – odpowiedział cicho chłopak. W myślach powtarzał w kółko te trzy wyrazy, pilnując ich układu _„NIE jestem tchórzem"_. Nos miał napuchnięty tak, że ledwo mógł przez niego oddychać, a białko lewego oka upiorne czerwone.

\- Doprawdy? – powiedział, ściszając głos i unosząc brwi mężczyzna. - Mam więc przez to rozumieć, że według ciebie, _synu,_ twoje wczorajsze zachowanie było bohaterstwem, _tak_? Że tak właśnie walczą podziwiani przez ciebie czarodzieje! Czy tak? Rzucając zaklęcia w plecy swego rodzonego ojca. W taki sposób wyrażają swój szacunek do tych, którzy dali im życie i dach nad głową! No, jeżeli to jest szczyt twych marzeń i możliwości… - Twarz ojca wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia. - Tylko na to cię stać, ty chuchraku. Bez magicznego kijka jesteś niczym. Nie potrafisz znieść bólu i trudu życia jak mężczyzna, jak człowiek. No, rzuć we mnie zaklęcie! No, czekam. – Tym razem dziecko nie znalazło w twarzy mężczyzny niczego, jakby była z kamienia. Ta bezbarwność - brak jakichkolwiek emocji - budziła w nim przerażenie, jakby jego ojciec przestawał być żywą, czującą istotą.

Chłopak stał, próbując zachować spokój, choć nogi mu drżały, a na karku czuł okropne gorąco; krew w głowie pulsowała jak szalona, serce uderzało zbyt głośno. Dobrze wiedział, co się teraz stanie. Zawsze tak było, gdy stawił opór podpitemu ojcu. Mężczyzna wszystko pamiętał. Chłopak przez całą noc i całe do południa rozmyślał i bał się. Wyszedł z domu, chcąc uciec. Ale co dalej by zrobił, co z matką? Nie był tchórzem. Był przerażony perspektywą lania; jego ojciec robił to z nieludzkim wrachowaniem. Wczorajszy wybuch magii był oczywiście niekontrolowany, nie potrafił rzucić zaklęcia na zawołanie, nie mógł się w ten sposób obronić.

Ojciec miał po części rację – chłopiec pragnął uciec do „krainy magii", ponieważ wydawało mu się, że tam znajdzie siłę, stanie się kimś innym, jakby wszystko miało zacząć się od nowa. Przyrzekł sobie, że nie popełni błędu, jaki zrobiła jego matka. Był wściekły na nią za to, jakiego dokonała wyboru, za to, że odeszła z czarodziejskiego świata, zamieniając tamto na to, co mieli tu, że nie chciała wrócić.

Czekając na powrót Tobiasza, był tak zły i sfrustrowany, tak przerażony sytuacją bez wyjścia, że zniszczył najwspanialszą zabawkę jaką miał. Mały, czerwony, plastikowy samochód. Taki z napędem. Rzucił nim trzy razy o ścianę, chcąc mieć pewność, że się rozpadł. Potem siedział i próbował go naprawić. Ojciec przyniósł zabawkę trzy miesiące temu. Nowiutki samochód ze sklepu, kupiony po wypłacie (mężczyzna dostał jakąś pracę na wsi; na kilka dni). Kupił go dla niego, swojego syna. Chłopiec miał tylko kilka zabawek, parę książek, które nie były przechodzonymi podręcznikami szkolnymi i jedne w miarę porządne spodnie oraz sweter, które ubierał idąc do szkoły (reszta rzeczy była okropna). Ojciec nie pozwalał, by matka coś mu transmutowała, wszystko musiało być „prawdziwe", czyli bez magii, wykonane rękami człowieka, okupione jego ciężką pracą. Czerwonego samochodu nie dało się zreperować. Teraz nawet matka go nie naprawi bez różdżki. Jak ojciec się dowie, zatłucze go.

\- Twojej matki nie ma – powiedział mężczyzna, jakby rzucał synowi wyzwanie; jego głos był cichy i zimny. – Chcesz, żebyśmy to załatwili w jej obecności? – Tym razem słychać było drwinę.

\- Nie… ojcze! – odpowiedział próbując opanować drżenie swojego głosu. Chciał umieć znieść trud i ból, o jakim mówił ojciec, by nie być tym tchórzem, uciekinierem. Gdy znajdował się w obliczu nieuniknionego, musiał stawić temu czoło. Powtarzał sobie, że za każdym razem staje się silniejszy, z każdej próby wychodzi twardszy, jak hartowana stal.

W milczeniu ściągnął spodnie i oparł się o stół kuchenny. Ojciec wymierzył mu sześć mocnych razów na gołą skórę, każąc liczyć uderzenia. Gdyby pisnął, za każdy jęk byłyby dwa dodatkowe. Nie pisnął. Kiedyś próbował prosić, by ojciec nie bił; chciał odwlec tę straszną chwilę, łudził się, że jakimś cudem jej uniknie. Dostał wówczas jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze więcej. Za płacz było uderzenie w twarz i szyderstwo. Najgorsze były właśnie słowa, które ojciec wypowiadał – każde jak obelga. W pewnym momencie chłopak przyrzekł sobie, że już więcej nie będzie nikogo błagał o litość, bo to najpodlejsza słabość; nic nigdy nie będzie warte takiego upokorzenia. Słabi nie mają prawa do łaski, jedynie do wzgardy. Pomyślał, że zaimponuje ojcu tą swoją determinacją i wytrzymałością na ból fizyczny. Ale ten powiedział, że jego syn jest żałosny, bo pokornie pozwala się tłuc. Słowa. Słowa potrafiły dotknąć go, przeszyć i zwalić na kolana, upodlić. Nie potrafił się przed nimi obronić i opanować swych emocji. Ojciec to widział i gardził nim jeszcze bardziej. Jego pełen drwiny, głęboki czarny głos dźwięczał w głowie dziecka a potem dorosłego mężczyzny dniem i nocą.

Z czasem sam zaczął gardzić ojcem, patrząc na używającego przemocy fizycznej i miotającego się przy tym niczym zwierzę człowieka jak na coś odrażającego. Uważał go za istotę słabą. Pogardzał nim za to, że upadlał się pijąc i tracąc rozum, nie mogąc się potem utrzymać na nogach. Za to, że nic nie osiągnął w życiu, a przez to jego rodzina była niczym dla innych i dla niego samego. Wszyscy mężczyźni w tej przeklętej dzielnicy, w której się urodził i wychował, mieli dla niego twarz jego ojca i byli takimi samymi przegranym mugolami, robakami. Nauczył się jednak dzięki ojcu tego, że ból fizyczny można znieść w milczeniu, sprawiając w ten sposób, że ten, który go zadaje w efekcie stanie się bezsilny w swym działaniu. Nienawidził i zarazem podziwiał swego ojca za to, że potrafił upodlić go i złamać słowem lub wyrazem oczu.

.

.

xxx

Był już późny wieczór, gdy wysoka, odziana w czarne szaty kobieta podeszła do nagrobka, na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade. W szczupłej dłoni trzymała kapelusz i długi, zawinięty w papier przedmiot. Jej niegdyś czarne włosy były obecnie posiwiałe i lekko połyskiwały w świetle księżyca. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że luźny kok upięty został z nitek srebra. Jakiś czas stała bez ruchu, potem rozwinęła papier okrywający przedmiot i ostrożnie pochyliwszy się nad płytą nagrobną, złożyła na niej kwiat. Bezgłośnie rzuciła zaklęcia.

Dzisiaj rano Harry Potter na zawsze zasunął czarną płytę grobowca, w którym złożono ciało Severusa Tobiasza Snape`a. Kobieta przez długą chwilę przyglądała się pomnikowi; jej wychowanek uparł się, by wziąć na siebie większość czynności pogrzebowych. Zdecydowała, że Severus, w głębi ducha mógłby poczuć się zadowolony z nagrobka, chociaż złożona, symboliczna koncepcja odbiegała od jego zwykłego surowego stylu. Potter zadbał jednak o stosowny kolor i wybrał naturalną, przyjemną matową głębię kamienia zamiast nieskazitelnej polerowanej powierzchni. Dłuto rzeźbiarza pozostawiło w materiale wyraźne ślady, bryła była kanciasta, jakby nie wykończona, jak gdyby nadal się rodziła, kształtowała. Nagrobek wykonano bez użycia magii.

Otarła koronkową chusteczką wilgotny policzek i poprawiła kwadratowe okulary.

Forma pomnika dużo mówiła o tym, który pod nim spoczął, symbolicznie ukazując to, co przez lata było przed nimi… przed nią zakryte, nieczytelne. Z jej podstawy częściowo wyłaniał się czarny warujący pies - symbol odwagi, posłuszeństwa, wierności… i przyjaźni; mityczny obrońca kobiet i dzieci, związany ze światem magii; stworzenie mające też swe ciemne oblicze - będące również symbolem nieczystości, grzechu, pokusy zła i utraty czci. Zaś u szczytu, z kamiennej tablicy wydzierał się feniks rozkładający skrzydła do lotu - symbol dobrowolnej ofiary i odrodzenia ale też Dumbledore`a. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się co dla Snape`a a co dla Harry`ego mogło znaczyć to odwołanie do dyrektora, czy obaj mężczyźni zgodziliby się w tym względzie? Tak czy owak, uznała, że jednego symbolu zabrakło. Dlatego zaczarowała na płycie pomnika kwiat. Nadal roznosił się od niego intensywny zapach. Kwiat pozostał olśniewająco biały i świeży.

.

.

xxx

Mały, czteroletni chłopczyk o czarnych, prostych włosach równo obciętych nad czołem, zanosząc się płaczem, wbiegł do pokoju, w którym jego tata miał urządzone biuro.

\- Tatusiu… ja… ja nie chce… być tchórzem… Też chce mieć bohatera – wydusił z siebie, dramatycznie pochlipując.

Mężczyzna odsunął krzesło, na którym siedział, chwycił drobnego chłopca i posadził na swoich kolanach.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał łagodnie, wyciągając z pomiędzy stosów papierów i przedmiotów zawalających blat biurka chusteczki i wycierając nimi zapłakaną i zasmarkaną twarz syna.

\- James… mówi, że… że on ma ciebie bohatera… a ja… musze mieć tchórza… bo… bo, że się boje, jak jest ciemno… i mówi, że ciągle becze… Ja nie ciongle becze – mówił, zanosząc się jeszcze większym płaczem i mocno wtulając w pierś ojca.

Harry Potter nie zważając na „zalewaną" rozpaczą dziecka szatę, przytulił syna i ucałował jego głowę.

\- Już dobrze, Al. Opowiedz mi po kolei, co się wydarzyło – wymówił do ucha dziecka, głaszcząc jego gęste włosy i małe plecy.

Chłopiec kołysany na kolanach taty powoli się uspokajał, aż w końcu pokazał czerwoną twarz i podniósł spłakane, zielone oczy na Harry`ego. Jego małe ramiona owinęły się wokół szyi mężczyzny niczym dwa gorące i miękkie w dotyku, ale silne wężyki.

\- James mówi, że… że nie chciałem pływać w jeziorze. Powiedział, że musze być w zabawie złym tchórzem. - Albus zagryzł drgające od powstrzymywanego płaczu wargi, ale po chwili złapał powietrze i kontynuował, chcąc wszystko tacie powiedzieć. - Ja nie chce mieć tchórza. Powiedz mu, żeby dał mi ciebie. Chociaż trochę. Już nie bende się bać! Już nie bende. Obiecuje ci. Nigdy – mówił cienkim płaczliwym głosem.

Harry domyślił się, że chodziło o to, iż jego starszy syn James w zabawie miał odgrywać rolę bohatera-zwycięzcy, najprawdopodobniej samego sławnego Harry`ego Pottera, gdy tym czasem Albusowi miała przypaść rola złego, który jest tchórzem i zostaje pokonany. Starszy brat jak widać próbował uargumentować ów podział ról, wykazując młodszemu, że ten po postu ze względu na swój charakter i zachowanie w życiu codziennym nie nadaje się do roli zwycięzcy. _A więc nic nowego_ – pomyślał mężczyzna. James kochał brata i za nic nie pozwoliłby go skrzywdzić komuś innemu, nie pozwalał nawet, by któreś z rodziców podniosło na Ala głos, to jednak nie przeszkadzało mu być zazdrosnym i zaborczym jeśli chodziło o uwagę dorosłych. Wykazywał się też chorobliwą potrzebą udowadniania swego starszeństwa a co za tym idzie pierwszeństwa, wymagając by brat uważał go we wszystkim za autorytet. Miał tendencję do przywłaszczania sobie różnych rzeczy i osób – „tata jest mój", „dziadek James jest mój", "gra w quidditcha jest moja i taty" i tym podobne - a mały Al ciężko sobie z tym radził.

\- Hmm! – Harry zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się ciepło do dziecka. - A czy to nie ty czasem byłeś tym chłopcem, który stanął w obronie owego kotka, uwięzionego na drzewie rosnącym koło naszego ogrodu, w którego niegrzeczne dzieci rzucały kamieniami?

\- Tak – powiedział maluch, kiwając głową i jeszcze mocniej zaciskając chude ramiona wokół szyi taty. Małe usta nadal były wykrzywione w podkówkę, a zielone oczy nieszczęśliwe i wyrażające niepewność.

\- Tak właśnie mi się zdawało, że to ty byłeś tym odważnym chłopcem. Wykazałeś się wówczas tym, czym powinien wykazać się prawdziwy bohater, Albusie. – Harry patrzył w podpuchnięte, pochłaniające go teraz oczy syna, w których pojawiły się pierwsze promyczki czegoś pogodniejszego. - Stanąłeś w obronie słabszego i krzywdzonego. Wykazałeś się odwagą i szaleństwem, które matkę prawie zabiło – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko a chłopiec podciągając nosem, odetchnął i oddał mu uśmiech. - I co doprowadza dom do ruiny – dokończył wesoło mężczyzna.

Tym razem mały Albus zaśmiał się na głos, bo dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi jego tatusiowi. Uratowana przez mamę i Albusa kocica została przez Potterów zaadoptowana i zadomowiła się na ich posesji, urosła i obecnie miała trzy kocięta buszujące po całym domu. Jednego z kociaków, pani Potter, wyłowiła wczoraj z wazy z gulaszem. Albus i James początkowo śmiali się jak opętani, a potem za przykładem swego taty zagryźli wargi i spuścili nieco głowy - mama dała im wykład podobny do tego, jaki babcia Molly zaserwowała w zeszłym tygodniu wujkowi Ronaldowi.

\- Okazałeś wówczas też wielkie serce – dodał poważnie Harry. - Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.

\- Bałem się – powiedział szczerze chłopiec.

\- Dlatego to było wielkie bohaterstwo z twojej strony. Bohaterowie czasem bardzo się boją – powiedział Harry, raz jeszcze biorąc chusteczkę i próbując wytrzeć twarz dziecka, ale synek postanowił zrobić to tym razem samodzielnie.

\- Ty też? – odezwał się chłopczyk z nadzieją w głosie, gdy już dość niezdarnie wydmuchał nos.

\- Tak, ja też. Wiele razy się bałem, gdy byłem mały i nadal się czasem boję, chociaż jestem już duży – tłumaczył Harry. - To, że człowiek czuje strach, nie znaczy, że jest tchórzem, Albusie.

\- Ale James i Andy mówią, że jestem tchórzem. Powiesz im o kotku?

\- Razem powiemy, dobra? Chyba musimy twemu bratu i jego przyjacielowi wytłumaczyć, czym jest prawdziwe bohaterstwo.

\- Tak. I że źle mówią.

Przez cztery następne dni Harry, przesiadując z synami i przyjacielem Jamesa Andy'm całe popołudnia, aż do późnego wieczora czytał im na głos pewną opowieść spisaną na kartach książki oprawionej w piękną choć nieco już sfatygowaną zieloną okładkę. Chłopcy słuchali jak urzeczeni, policzki płonęły im od emocji, oczy świeciły, a usta otwierały z zadziwienia lub ze śmiechu; czasem Harry widział, jak wszyscy trzej próbują po sobie nie pokazać, że się boją i wówczas to on uśmiechał się w duchu. Czytał i zachęcał dzieci do dyskusji. Rozmawiali o tym, jak rożne są oblicza bohaterstwa i że nawet mała, niepozorna istota może się nim wykazać, że często jest tak, iż człowiek znajduje w sobie odwagę w najmniej spodziewanych sytuacjach, w których jest ona jednak najpotrzebniejsza. Ustalili, że męstwem wykazuje się zarówno rycerz pokonujący złego smoka, jak i maluch stający w obronie kociaka, czy też chłopiec przyznający się rodzicom do tego, że to on stłukł ów wazon stojący niegdyś na komodzie w salonie (w tym miejscu James zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej niż w najbardziej emocjonujących momentach czytanej przez tatę opowieści). Harry zapewniał chłopców, iż nawet najwięksi bohaterowie odczuwają strach i mają obawy i że nie zawsze też udaje się im za pierwszym razem dokonać właściwego wyboru. Ludzie odważni starają się jednak naprawiać to, co im nie wyszło, w czym zawiedli. Najważniejsze, aby dostrzec swoje pomyłki, przyznać się do nich i zrobić wszystko, by naprawić wyrządzone krzywdy; to wymaga ogromnego męstwa i jest też godne wielkiego szacunku. Mówił im o szlachetnej i bezcennej przyjaźni, która często wstawiana jest na ciężkie próby – wymaga poświęceń, bohaterskiego serca i czynów. Nie zapomniał też powiedzieć czegoś o odpowiedzialności, rozwadze i posłuszeństwie, jakim powinni wykazywać się bohaterowie (i ze wszystkich sił starał się być wyjątkowo poważny i przekonujący w tej kwestii).

Książkę powierzył pod opiekę młodszemu synowi, opowiadając, jak kiedyś, pewnego gwiazdkowego poranka trafiła w jego, Harry`ego ręce. Była to historia o Lily, babci Jamesa i Albusa oraz o jej przyjacielu, który przechował ten właśnie tom, by potem podarować go ich ojcu. O tym, jak zielona księga towarzyszyła Harry`emu przez szkolne i dorosłe lata, wielekroć czytana w samotności lub wraz z przyjaciółmi. Jak opisana w niej historia, jej mądrość, którą teraz poznali chłopcy, wspierała ich ojca w chwilach, gdy był niepewny tego, jak powinien postąpić i co jest właściwe, wreszcie jak humor w niej zawarty podnosił go na duchu, rozpędzając ciemne myśli. Teraz zaś po latach – wyjaśniał Harry – on wspomina również tego człowieka, który mu podarował pamiątkę po babci i ich wielkiej przyjaźni. Ów mężczyzna bowiem też czasem się bardzo bał i płakał, popełniał błędy, a ostatecznie okazał się być prawdopodobnie najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Harry znał. Najprawdziwszym bohaterem, mimo że przez wiele lat nikt nie wiedział, że nim jest.

Albus zaś otrzymał swe drugie imię właśnie po tym odważnym człowieku. Zresztą pierwsze też odziedziczył po kimś bardzo odważnym. Kimś, komu nie były obce wszelkie ludzkie słabości w tym strach i niepewność, który popełnił mnóstwo błędów, a jednak był wielki i wspaniały, i czasem przypomina Harry`em Czarodzieja Gandalfa, o którym czytali w zielonej książce. Po tym stwierdzeniu mężczyzna został zasypany pytaniami dotyczącymi tego, kogo przypominają mu inne postacie z opowieści i w kogo w czytanej historii wcielał się on sam. Albus utrzymywał, że to Severus Snape zastrzelił z łuku złego i potężnego smoka Smauga, a Andy chciał koniecznie wiedzieć, czy pan Potter nadal ma magiczny pierścień. Harry kolejny raz zrugał się w myślach za swe gadulstwo i pochopność.

Trudno było to wszystko wytłumaczyć dzieciom.

Mężczyzna długo siedział samotnie przed kominkiem w salonie po tym, jak dzieci i Ginny położyli się już spać. Pomiędzy czarnymi, skwierczącymi na palenisku bierwionami pełzały i tańczyły płomienie, w których Harry zaczął dostrzegać sceny z przeszłości. Ogień ma przedziwne właściwości i potrafi zawładnąć myślami. Młodemu człowiekowi zdawało się, że słyszy słowa, zdania, znajome głosy.

Przypomniał sobie bardzo ciemną, niemal czarną noc, w którą nad Hogwartem unosił się dymny kształt czaszki obściskiwanej przez węża. Raz jeszcze nazbyt wyraźnie ujrzał w pamięci pogruchotane ciało Albusa Dumbledore`a leżące u stup wysokiej wieży. I wspomniał pościg za mordercą. Wyraźne słyszał swój własny głos:

_\- A więc zabij mnie – wydyszał Harry, leżąc na ziem. Nie czuł strachu, tylko wściekłość i pogardę. – Zabij mnie, jak zabiłeś jego, ty tchórzu…_

_\- NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TCHÓRZEM! - ryknął stojący nad nim Snape, a jego twarz stała się nagle twarzą szaleńca, jakby targał nim ból tak nieludzki, jak wyjącym, skomlącym psem uwięzionym w domu, który płonął poza nimi. _

_Nad Harrym pochylała się mroczna sylwetka mordercy i zdrajcy wymalowana na tle falującej ściany ognia. Widział czarne powłóczyste szaty łopoczące na wietrze, smoliste strąki włosów zasłaniające trupioblade oblicze. W oddali słyszał skrzekliwy głos Bellatriks Lestrange. Wówczas całym sobą pragnął ujrzeć, jak zielone światło uderza w tę czarną, wznoszącą się nad nim pierś. _

Później ujrzał w wyobraźni profesor McGonagall, która z nadspodziewaną zwinnością i zacięciem pojedynkowała się na szkolnym korytarzu z dyrektorem Snape`em. Widział swego byłego nauczyciela eliksirów uciekającego przed grupą dawnych kolegów i współpracowników. Mistrz eliksirów dotarł do drzwi jakiejś klasy i zniknął w niej, a potem Harry usłyszał okrzyki opiekunki swego domu „Tchórz! TCHÓRZ!"

_\- Skoczył – powiedziała McGonagall, gdy Harry wpadł do sali._

_\- Zabił się?! – zapytał, podbiegając do okna._

_\- Nie, żyje – stwierdziła z goryczą profesor transmutacji. – W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore`a wciąż miał różdżkę… i chyba nauczył się kilku sztuczek od swego pana._

_Harry wówczas z przerażeniem ujrzał w oddali wielką, podobną do czarnego nietoperza postać szybującą w powietrzu w kierunku granicznego muru. _

Niedługo później Snape miał stanąć przed obliczem Voldemorta, który w swych białych kościstych palcach pieścił Różdżkę z czarnego bzu; tę, która w zagadkowy sposób nie pozwalała mu się do końca posiąść. Owa tajemnica, chwilę później miała stać się powodem śmierci zdrajcy a on, Harry, miał być tego świadkiem.

Z całą mocą spróbował przerwać tę wizję.

Później wydawało się mu, że stoi na szczycie wzgórza w ciemności, wiatr pogwizdywał w gałęziach kilku pozbawionych liści drzew. Przerażony, zdesperowany Snape klęczał przed Dumbledore`em; różdżka młodego człowieka leżała na ziemi.

_\- A więc, Severusie, co Lord Voldemort chce mi przekazać? - zapytał dyrektor._

_\- Nie… nic… ja sam tu przyszedłem! – Snape wyglądał jak obłąkany z poplątanymi, włosami rozwiewającymi się wokół jego twarzy. – Ja… ja chciałem ostrzec… nie, chciałem prosić…_

_\- O co mógłby mnie prosić śmierciożerca? – Dumbledore machnął różdżką i mimo że wiatr nadal unosił liście i targał gałęziami, wokół nich zrobiło się cicho._

_\- To… proroctwo… _

_\- Ach, tak… Co zdradziłeś Lordowi Voldemortowi?_

_\- Wszystko… wszystko, co podsłuchałem! Właśnie dlatego… z tego powodu… on myśli, że chodzi o Lily Evans. On uważa, że chodzi o jej syna, zamierza ją dopaść… pozabijać wszystkich._

_\- Jeśli ona tak wiele dla ciebie znaczy, to Lord Voldemort na pewno ją oszczędzi, nieprawdaż? Nie możesz go poprosić o łaskę dla matki, w zamian za jej syna?_

_\- Prosiłem go, błagałem…_

_\- Budzisz we mnie odrazę – rzekł Dumbledore. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał takiej pogardy w jego głosie. Snape jakby skurczył się w sobie. – A więc nie obchodzi cię, że umrą jej mąż i synek? Oni mogą umrzeć, jeśli tylko ty dostaniesz to, czego chcesz, tak?_

_Snape milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na niego, a potem wychrypiał:_

_\- Więc ukryj ich gdzieś. Ukryj ją… Ich wszystkich. W jakimś… bezpiecznym miejscu. Błagam. Wszystkich, na których jej zależy. Błagam._

_\- A co mi dasz w zamian Severusie?_

_\- W zamian? – młody mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy na Dumbledore`a i po długiej chwili powiedział: - Wszystko._

Potem scena, którą malowały płomienie zmieniła się raz jeszcze. Zrozpaczony Snape tulił w ramionach ciało martwej kobiety - jej ognistorude włosy miękko spływały na żylaste ramię mężczyzny. Mały czarnowłosy chłopiec zanosił się płaczem w swym łóżeczku, wtórując zwierzęcemu wyciu obcego dla niego człowieka. Później Snape wyniósł z walącego się budynku niemowlę, które spało bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, przytulone do piersi, czując bicie jego serca. Była noc, na dworze padał śnieg.

Coś strzeliło w kominku i Harry zamrugał jak wyrwany ze snu. Ogień przygasł. Drewno na palenisku rozpękło się i ładnie ułożony stosik bierwion zapadł się nieco. Płomienie sycząc, wydostały się spod zwałów i na nowo zrobiło się jasno.

Harry wśród podobnych do jęczenia dźwięków wydawanych przez ogień usłyszał głos Snape`a:

_\- Myślałem… że… że ją ochronisz… - Mistrz eliksirów siedział pochylony w fotelu, obok niego stał Dumbledore. Znajdowali się w biurze dyrektora._

_\- Ona i James zaufali złej osobie. Podobnie jak ty, Severusie. Czyś nie uwierzył, że Lord Voldemort ją oszczędzi? Dzięki tobie nadal żyje jej synek. – Głowa Snape`a drgnęła gwałtownie, jakby odpędzał się od złośliwej muchy; miał bardzo płytki oddech. – Mały Harry, ma jej oczy. Dokładnie takie same jak Lily, prawda?_

_\- PRZESTAŃ! Ona odeszła… umarła… _

_\- Jeśli kochałeś Lily Evans, jeśli naprawdę ją kochałeś, to powinieneś wiedzieć, co zrobić. Wydaje mi się, że warto byś częściej słuchał swego serca, Severusie, ono wskazuje ci dobre drogi._

_Snape wyglądał na tak oszołomionego bólem, że słowa Dumbledore`a jakby do niego nie docierały._

_\- Wiesz, w jaki sposób i dlaczego zginęła. Zrób wszystko, by nie umarła na próżno. Pomóż mi chronić syna Lily. _

_Przez dłuższy czas milczeli. Snape powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą, uspokajał oddech. W końcu pozwiedzał:_

_\- Dobrze. Ale nikomu o tym nie powiesz, Dumbledore! To musi pozostać między nami! Przysięgnij! Nie mogę znieść… To syn Pottera… Daj mi słowo!_

_\- Dać ci słowo, że nigdy ni ujawnię tego, co w tobie najlepsze? – westchnął Dumbledore, patrząc z góry na wykrzywioną bólem twarz Snape`a. – Jeśli nalegasz…_

Potem Harry wspomniał swoje pierwsze Święta w Hogwarcie. Pierwsze prawdziwe prezenty, jakie otrzymał w życiu, a wśród nich ten najważniejszy, najdroższy jego sercu, który podarował mu właśnie Severus Snape, czego dowiedział się dopiero po latach. Nauczyciel nie musiał mu ich dawać, nie musiał rozstawać się z tymi tak cennymi dla siebie przedmiotami, a jednak to zrobił i dzięki temu Harry też mógł skorzystać z ich „czarodziejskiej mocy". Młody mężczyzna przyłożył rękę do piersi, na której spoczywał zaklęty w medaliku wisiorek jego mamy. Wisiorek, który James, jego ojciec, podarował swej żonie z okazji narodzin ich syna (tego dowiedział się Harry od Syriusza). Niezwykłą zieloną książkę teraz miał jego syn Albus Severus Potter.

_Odwaga_ – pomyślał Harry.

_\- Znamię Karkarowa też ciemnieje – powiedział szeptem Snape w kierunku Dumbledore`a. Stali na korytarzu w wejściowej sali zamku; Snape nieco w cieniu jaki rzucała kolumna i posąg. – Jest przerażony, boi się kary. Wiesz, jak pomagał ministerstwu po klęsce Czarnego Pana. – Snape spojrzał z ukosa na złamany nos dyrektora. – Karkarow zamierza uciec, gdyby zapiekł go Mroczny Znak._

_\- Tak? - zapytał cicho Dumbledore, gdy mijali ich rozchichotana Fleur Delacour i Roger Davies wracający z błoni. – A ciebie też kusi, żeby z nim uciec?_

_\- Nie – odrzekł Snape, patrząc za oddalającą się parą. – Nie jestem tchórzem._

_\- Oczywiście. Jesteś o wiele dzielniejszy od Karkarowa. Wiesz co, czasami sobie myślę, że Ceremonia Przydziału powinna się odbywać trochę później…_

_Szczupła dłoń ścisnęła kościste ramię mistrza eliksirów. Dyrektor odszedł, pozostawiając Snape`a z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy._

A potem myśli Harry`ego przetoczyły się ciężko przez te wszystkie straszne wspomnienia, w których Dumbledore omawiał ze Snape`em plany dotyczące własnej śmierci, a w zasadzie w których wymógł na mistrzu eliksirów obietnicę, że gdy przyjdzie czas, czarodziej zabije swego mentora i pracodawcę, a potem dopilnuje, aby doprowadzić do końca plan unicestwienia Lorda. Snape przyrzekł mu, że uczyni wszystko, by chronić szkołę i uczniów, gdy zamek dostanie się już w ręce Voldemorta… Harry wielokrotnie próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądały kolejne dni, które Severus Snape spędzał w szkole jako jej znienawidzony dyrektor po tym, jak dotrzymał słowa i wypełnił wolę jedynego człowieka, który znał o nim całą prawdę - zabijając go. O czym Snape myślał, wypowiadając słowa najmroczniejszego z zaklęć na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej? Zastanawiał się, jak naprawdę wyglądały te wszystkie lata, które mistrz eliksirów spędził, szpiegując dla Zakonu i broniąc syna Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Wreszcie młody mężczyzna usłyszał w głowie pełne goryczy, rozpaczliwe brzmienie głosu Snape`a, gdy ten dowiedział się, że według Dumbledore`a Harry jest horkruksem Czarnego Pana i ostatecznie musi zginąć z rąk Toma Riddle`a. Piękna, srebrzysta łania wypuszczona z różdżki nauczyciela eliksirów przemknęła lekko przez biuro i zniknęła w ciemności za oknem. Przypomniał sobie, z jaką ufnością ruszył w ślad za patronusem Snape`a prowadzącym go przez mroczny las do miejsca, gdzie pod ciemną taflą wody spoczywał lśniący miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Widział w wyobraźni czarną, wysoką postać mężczyzny, który szczupłą bladą dłonią trzymał różdżkę i myślał o czymś cudownym, dobrym i miłym - potężne wspomnienie, które przez tyle lat zachowywał w sercu i zdołał ukryć nawet przed Voldemortem. Harry pamiętał jak trudno było jemu samemu odnaleźć dość silne, dostatecznie głęboko zachowane i cenne, które pozwoliłoby wyczarować i utrzymać patronusa.

Wreszcie po raz kolejny Harry klęczał na brudnej podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty, nad okrwawionym, drżącym ciałem, patrząc w obsydianowe oczy, które z taką zachłannością wpatrywały się w jego zielone. Mętniejące czarne tęczówki, które pragnęły zobaczyć raz jeszcze życie, ciepło i przebaczanie w szmaragdowozielonych oczach Lily. Potem nagle wszystko w oczach Severusa Snape`a zgasło i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie po raz pierwszy stały się one naprawdę puste.

Mężczyzna podkurczył nogi i zwinął się w dużym fotelu.

Ostatnim, co ujrzał pośród płomieni tańcujących w kominku, nim jego ciężkie powieki opadły, była młoda dziewczyna o rudych włosach siedząca pod wielkim zielonym drzewem. Obok niej znajdował się szczupły chłopak, który pięknym aksamitnym głosem czytał książkę oprawioną w zieloną okładkę. Gdy podniósł głowę, żeby popatrzeć na roześmianą przyjaciółkę, jego uważne spojrzenie miało w sobie ciepło, na bladej twarzy pojawił się nieśmiały, ładny uśmiech. Harry z ulgą stwierdził, że rozpoznaje tę jaśniejącą twarz i oczy; widywał je czasem, gdzieś w myślach, może w snach obok roześmianych, spokojnych oczu swej mamy, taty, Syriusza, Lupina, Tonks, Freda… Cedrika, Moody`ego… Zawsze były tam też błękitne, błyszczące oczy Dumbledore`a, który nadal nosił swe okulary-połówki na haczykowatym nosie; Harry widział w nich odbicie uśmiechniętej Ariany, Percivala i Kendry, obok nich stał nieco zgryźliwy barman Aberforth. Był tam również jakiś cień jasnych, czystych oczu Gelerta Gindelwalda.

Ginny znalazła swego męża w środku nocy śpiącego niczym dziecko w fotelu, w salonie. Na twarzy miał spokojny uśmiech.

.

.

xxx

Mały, czteroletni chłopczyk, stojąc wraz z tatą przy jednym z nagrobków na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade, pomagał zgarniać śnieg z tablicy, na której wyryte było nazwisko i daty oraz kilka innych słów. Potem podskakując, by sięgnąć wyżej, próbował strzepywać biały puch okrywający rzeźbę ptaka, którego jakby zaklęto w chwili, gdy rozpościerał skrzydła, aby ulecieć w niebo. Wreszcie trochę już zmęczony otrzepał mokre, poobklejane śniegiem rękawiczki i przyglądał się, jak jego wspaniały tata zgarnia powoli śnieg z nagrobnej płyty.

Śnieżna poducha była na wierzchu lekko przymrożona. Mężczyzna dłonią w skórzanej rękawicy oczyścił biały kwiat spoczywający na kamieniu. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał to zrobić w ten zwyczajny mugolski sposób, nie używając różdżki i zaklęcia. Chyba po prostu potrzebował to odczuć bardziej fizycznie.

\- Co to za kfiat, tatusiu? – zapytał chłopiec.

\- To jest lilia, Albusie - odpowiedział ojciec, zgarniając resztę śniegu z zaklętego kwiatu. Wokół rozszedł się intensywny piękny zapach, jakby lilia była świeżo ścięta i złożona tu zaledwie chwilę wcześniej. W rzeczywistości minęło już dwanaście lat.

Severus Snape kończyłby dzisiaj lat pięćdziesiąt. Był dziewiąty stycznia. Al okropnie kłócił się, że mimo mrozu chce iść z tatą, żeby zapalić „swojemu Seferusowi" urodzinową świeczkę. Albus po prostu w pewnym momencie zaczął nazywać Severusa Snape`a „mój Seferus", podobnie zresztą mówił o Dumbledorze „mój Albus"; początkowo próbował dodawać po słowie „mój" określenie „dyrektor" albo „profesor", jednak wyrazy te okazały się zbyt trudne, by je na co dzień wypowiadać, więc zrezygnował. Uznał, że skoro dostał swoje imiona po tych dwóch ludziach, a jego starszy brat mówił, że dziadek James i wujek Syriusz są jego, ponieważ ma po nich imiona, to jest oczywiste i sprawiedliwe, że Snape i Dumbledore niejako należą do Ala. Poza tym Severus Snape i Albus Dumbledore byli prawdziwymi bohaterami – tak twierdził jego tata Harry, który też był prawdziwym bohaterem. Tata był wspólny (tak ostatecznie zostało ustalone na rodzinnej naradzie), ale chłopiec pragnął mieć swoich własnych bohaterów, takich, których James nie będzie śmiał mu podebrać. Al trzymał w ręku worek, w którym znajdowała się zielona książka obłożona przez jego mamę zaklęciem chroniącym ją przed zamoczeniem; dziecko uparło się, że musi mieć tę książkę, gdy idzie do Severusa na urodziny.

\- Babcia miała imię Lila jak mała Lila. To od niej? – Pytając, wskazał na zaklęty na płycie kwiat. Małą Lilą Albus nazywał swą młodszą siostrę Lily.

\- Nie, to nie babcia ją tu położyła, Al – odpowiedział mu z lekkim uśmiechem Harry, który domyślał się, kto to mógł zrobić. - Babcia przecież zmarła wcześniej niż profesor Snape.

\- Ale mogła przyjść po cichu, tak, żeby nikt nie widział i położyć lile. Mówiłeś, że babcia jest dobrym duchem i przychodzi pilnować nas wszystkich.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Ano, tak mówił i było oczywiste, że Albus myśląc „nas wszystkich", wlicza w to również „swojego Seferusa", mimo że - jak Harry wierzył - ten ma na chwilę obecną bardziej bezpośredni kontakt ze swą dawną przyjaciółką.

\- A czy każdy Seferus ma taką lile od babci? – ciągnął Albus, zgarniając małym butem śnieg wokół nagrobka. - Ja też bende miał taką? Taka mi się podoba, tatusiu. Tylko takiego czarnego nie chce mieć. – Dłonią wskazał nagrobek, zapewne mając na myśli kolor kamienia. Harry uśmiechnął się. – Chce mieć taki ze śniegiem. I Fafksa też mogę mieć, ale czerwonego. – Ptakiem wyobrażonym na szczycie tablicy nagrobkowej był naturalnie odradzający się z popiołów czarny marmurowy feniks.

\- Tego nie! – Chłopiec powstrzymał swego tatę przed zgarnięciem ładnej, równej poduchy śniegu znajdującej się w nogach pomnika – Tu zrobie ręce – wyjaśnił.

Ku rozpaczy Harry`ego uklęknął przy pomniku dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej butami nagarnął górkę śniegu z ziemią i z wielką ostrożnością i przejęciem wysuwając swój mały język poza usta, odcisnął w śniegu dłonie w rękawicach z jednym palcem.

\- Ty też zrób swoje – powiedział do taty, z dumą spoglądając na swe dzieło i próbując się wydostać z zaspy, w którą się zapadł.

Harry podniósł go w górę i postawił na twardym gruncie, po czym przystąpił do wykonania zleconego zadania.

\- Dwie – powiedział Albus, widząc, że mężczyzna ma zamiar poprzestać na odciśnięciu jednej dłoni.

\- Dwie się nie zmieszczą – wyjaśnił Harry (jak mu się wydawało - rozsądnie).

\- Zmieść je tu. – Dziecko pokazało mu kawałek wolnego miejsca. - Jeden kawałek tu będzie. A tu drugi możesz zrobić.

Harry posłusznie odcisnął lewą dłoń w dwóch kawałkach, po jednej i drugiej stronie śnieżnej poduchy.

\- Tak zostawimy, żeby Seferus miał moje i twoje ręce. Zimno mi trochę – powiedział Al, kuląc się troszkę, a potem podskoczył kilka razy, jakby miał w nogach sprężyny.

\- No to wracamy – zdecydował Harry, który właśnie ustawił na płycie nagrobka dwa zapalone znicze: jeden od siebie i rodziny, drugi mniejszy specjalnie od Ala; takie dostał wytyczne od syna jeszcze w domu.

\- Czy Seferusowi też jest zimno, tatusiu?

\- Nie, synku. Pewnie siedzą z babcią i profesorem Dumbledore`em przy jakimś wielkim kominku i popijają gorącą czekoladę – powiedział mężczyzna, osuszając zaklęciem ubranie dziecka.

\- I z dziatkiem, i z Syruszem, i tatom, i z mamom Teddy`ego, i z… - Chłopiec z powagą wymieniał imiona jak niemającą końca litanię. Jakby uważał, że nikogo nie wolno mu pominąć.

_Czy dziecko powinno rozmyślać o umarłych…? O tylu zmarłych_ \- przemknęło Harry`emu przez głowę. Zmarszczył brwi i mimowolnie zagryzł szczęki, obejmując spojrzeniem rozległy cmentarz. Zanim dotarli do grobu Severusa Snape`a, odwiedzili kilkanaście innych, a na wszystkich widniała ta sama data śmierci. Mężczyzna wziął syna na ręce i próbował uwolnić się od swych myśli.

Wszędzie dookoła było dużo śniegu.

\- Tatusiu? – Al chuchnął tacie prosto w okulary tak, że przez chwilę mężczyzna niewiele widział.

\- Tak? – mruknął Harry, rzucając w myślach zaklęcie czyszczące i zabezpieczające na szkła.

\- Czy mógłbym mieć takiego psa, jak posadziłeś Seferusowi? Tylko ruchomego – powiedział chłopiec, odwracając głowę w stronę pomnika profesora Snape`a, gdy się już oddalali jedną z cmentarnych alejek.

U podstawy nagrobka mistrza eliksirów od strony nóg warował czarny kamienny pies.

\- On by tak cicho spał przy moim łóżku i pilnował, żeby nikt się nie wkrad w nocy – wyjaśnił z zapałem swą ideę Albus.

\- Psa? – zapytał zaskoczony Harry. Sam sobie winien, w końcu to on miał natchnienie i wymyślił taki pomnik. – Wiesz, gdy byłem mały, marzyłem, by mieć psa. Jeśli pozwolisz, by czasem spał w nogach łóżka mojego i mamy, to z nią pogadam.

\- Ale tylko czasem, dobrze? – powiedział chłopiec, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając tacie w twarz. - Bo ciebie się wszystkie złe stfory troche boją i nie chcą cie już napadać w nocy, bo jesteś duży. Ty też mnie zawsze obronisz tatusiu, ale w nocy śpisz z mamusiom.

Harry nadal miewał koszmary. Inne niż kiedyś, ale jednak wciąż borykał się z przeszłością. Zresztą nie on jeden.

\- Może być czarny, wiesz – ciągnął niezniechęcony brakiem odpowiedzi Albus - bo wtedy jest groźny i będzie ich mocniej wystraszał.

\- Mówi się _odstraszał, _Al – nieco odruchowo poprawił go Harry. Postawił chłopca na ziemię, gdy wyszli na odśnieżoną drogę przed cmentarzem. Poprawił dziecku ubranie i swój kapelusz, który zawzięcie zsuwał się mu z głowy, doprowadzając go do wrzenia (Ginny uważała, że zwykła czapka nie pasuje Harry`emu do szat).

\- Ostraszał. Ale ja będę wiedział, że on jest tak naprawdę dobry, tylko tak udaje, żeby mnie bronić, wiesz?

\- Wiem – powiedział z powagą Harry, kiwając głową i patrząc w szmaragdowozielone oczy syna, który się radośnie uśmiechał. Ruszyli w kierunku stacji kolejowej; Albus nie przepadał za siecią Fiu, więc odbyli długą podróż pociągiem, przy okazji zahaczając o ulicę Pokątną w Londynie. Al zaordynował zakupy słodyczy dla mamy, Jamesa, małej Lily i Andy`ego i… Wyszli z dużym workiem łakoci. Gdyby wiele lat temu sprawy potoczyły się inaczej - myślał Harry - zapewne mieliby okazję wstąpić też do sklepu z magicznymi dowcipami wujków Freda i George'a, by wynieść stamtąd jeszcze większy wór różnych różności. Ten sklep jednak już od dawna nie istniał.

\- Będzie miał na imie „Czarny". – Albus uparcie kontynuował temat psa. – Łatwo, nie?

\- Tak, chyba nawet ja zapamiętam.

\- Tatusiu, Seferus miał dzielnego psa jak był mały?

\- Nie, raczej nie miał, Albusie – odpowiedział Harry i na chwilkę jego myśli znowu pofrunęły gdzieś w przeszłość.

\- Ale teraz ma. Bo mu takiego dałeś. I som przjaciołami.

\- Skąd wiesz, że są przyjaciółmi? – zapytał poważnie Harry, wracając do teraźniejszości.

\- Bo Seferus lubi psy.

\- Ach, a skąd wiesz, że on lubi psy?

\- Bo ja lubie, tatusiu. A mi przecież dałeś na imię Seferus. Seferusom podoba się taki pies. – Wytłumaczył chłopiec, wycierając rękawiczką zasmarkany nos. - A jakby Czarny nie lubił Seferusa, to by tam ciągle nie siedział i pilnował. Nawet jak jest taki z kamienia.

\- Myślę, że możesz mieć rację – odpowiedział Harry, zatrzymując się i kucając przy synu.

\- Tak – przytaknął chłopiec, pozwalając sobie wytrzeć buzię i nos chusteczką.

Harry pomyślał, uśmiechając się w duchu, że może Albus ma rację, bo jakby świętej pamięci Snape'owi nie podobał się ten kamienny pies, to pewnie rzeźba by niespodziewanie pękła albo wystraszona przez mrocznego, posępnego ducha uciekłaby do lasu – mimo że nie był to magiczny posąg.

\- Dzisiaj dasz mi takiego psa, tatusiu? – zapytał Albus, podskakując na małej hałdzie śniegu, na którą wlazł, gdy tymczasem Harry szedł po odśnieżonym kawałku chodnika. Trzymali się za ręce.

.

.

xxx

Kobieta ubrana na czarno powoli zbliżyła się do pomnika. Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił pokrytą zmarszczkami, surową twarz, gdy zobaczyła płonące świeczki i dwie małe oraz dwie duże dłonie odciśnięte na śniegowej poduszce. Nachyliła się i postawiła jeszcze jeden znicz na czarnej płycie nagrobka. Lilia nadal po tylu latach pachniała.

\- Brakuje mi was… - wyszeptała, nim odeszła. Była już zmęczona i coraz bardziej tęskniła za dniem, w którym w końcu, być może znowu, będzie jej dane ich ujrzeć. Od tylu lat była tu już sama. Wiszące w dyrektorskim biurze portrety nie mogły zastąpić żywych ludzi, będąc jedynie ich cieniem.

Mimo tego, rezydenci portretów dwóch ostatnich dyrektorów, od kilku dni byli wyjątkowo milczący i nieznośni. Prześladujące ją spojrzenie wszystkowiedzących błękitnych oczu i udających brak zainteresowania - pełnych ironii czarnych oczu, potrafiło bardzo skutecznie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Wiedziała, że w końcu ulegnie ich naciskom i uda się do Poppy Pomfry. Musiała tylko wymyślić, w jaki sposób może ograniczyć wyraz satysfakcji jaki po fakcie pojawi się w tych malowanych oczach.


	3. 3 Białe

2015 r.

.

_Biel jest w pewnym sensie pozorna. _

_._

_._

**3\. Białe**

**.**

**.**

Ciało złożono w niewielkiej komnacie, mieszczącej się za gabinetem pani Pomfry; pomieszczenie od lat służyło jako archiwum kartotek chorych. Zwłoki mistrza eliksirów, byłego dyrektora Hogwartu, przyniesiono do zamku jako ostatnie. W sali głównej skrzydła szpitalnego, w której umieszczono rannych i izolatce, gdzie tymczasowo złożono poległych, nie było wolnego miejsca, by godnie ulokować kolejne ciało.

W pobliskich komnatach czuwano przy rannych i zmarłych; żywi i umarli, stanowili wspólnotę, byli zjednoczeni trudami minionego dnia i wydarzeniami wielu ostatnich miesięcy. Uczestnicy tej samej tragedii; ci, do których należało zwycięstwo. Snape wydawał się wyłączony z owej wspólnoty, jakby jego życie i śmierć nie miały nic wspólnego ze sprawą. Nie był zapomniany, był jednak niechciany. W szeptanych rozmowach podobnie jak w niewypowiedzianych myślach jawił się jak coś nieokreślonego, nie dającego się właściwie sklasyfikować coś, co nigdzie i do nikogo nie należało. Był jak wyrzut sumienia, tyle że nikomu konkretnemu nie przypisany, niezrozumiały. Nieczysta, niejasna kwestia.

Zawinięte w białą płachtę zwłoki przetransportowali do zamku aurorzy; obeszło się bez emocji. Noszy nie odprowadzały niczyje spojrzenia, nie pytano kto to - jakby była to przypadkowa ofiara lub jeden z „bezimiennych" śmierciożerców. Ciało złożono we wskazanym pomieszczeniu, na drewnianym stole; powołany do tego pracownik ministerstwa dokonał pobieżnych oględzin by spisać raport, o który prosił Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kiedy zakończył procedurę, doczesne szczątki Severusa Snape`a pozostawiono w świętym spokoju. To nie był czas na podjęcie dodatkowych czynności, należało zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami; dalsza posługa przy zmarłym mogła poczekać.

Minerwa McGonagall wątpiła w to czy Severus Snape, mając możliwość decydowania, byłby skłonny zamienić swą obecną miejscówkę na publicznie dostępną, oświetloną salę, w której oddawano hołd poległym. Tam jego ciało zapewne byłoby jeszcze bardziej samotne, niechciane, kłułoby w oczy i bez wątpienia stałoby się też przedmiotem niezdrowego zainteresowania. Pojmowała sytuację jaka zaistniała, rozumiała dezorientację ludzi, którzy przeżyli, sama czuła się w tych okolicznościach nieswojo. Potrzebowała czasu aby sprawy jako tako poukładać i zdystansować się, spojrzeć na nie z właściwej perspektywy. Nie na wszystko jednak ma się czas, nie wszystko można odłożyć na później. Coś ważnego pozostało do zrobienia; tego dnia i całej wojny nie można było zakończyć bez uporządkowania owej sprawy. I to należało do jej powinności. Zajęcie się Severusem, jego doczesnymi szczątkami, pozostawało teraz jej zadaniem.

Konieczność ta wynikała z ich wieloletniej współpracy, relacji zawodowej - był jej kolegą, podwładnym a wreszcie zwierzchnikiem i wbrew pozorom, pomijając ostatni rok, nie była to nieznośna koegzystencja. Owszem, bywało ciężko, jednak Minerwa potrafiła sobie radzić z trudnymi osobnikami. Przywykła do jego - powiedzmy - humorów i działalności opozycyjnej. Wyprowadzał ją z równowagi, ale i działały stymulująco; ona zresztą umiała się mu zrewanżować zarówno w jednej jak i drugiej sprawie. Snape pozostawał częścią jej życia, kimś obecnym we wspomnieniach, a te wspomnienia były dla niej ważne. Przez ostatni rok nawiedzały ją jednak niczym upiory, ośmieszając zaufanie, wytykając naiwność i zaślepienie. Kilkanaście lat kłamstw i manipulacji - tak to widziała. Osobista strata jaką poniosła w dniu, w którym Severus Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore`a, była zbyt duża - nie ograniczała się do śmierci tego jednego człowieka. Ponadto, profesor McGonagall, czuła się odpowiedzialna za zło, które zostało wyrządzone w związku z jej łatwowiernością, jakby stało się to za jej przyzwoleniem. Od kilku godzin pełniła obowiązki dyrektora – następcy Snape`a. Była skonfundowana i zła, ale jednocześnie jej wspomnienia na powrót przestawały być nieznośne, a poczucie winy opadało do poziomu, z którym prawdopodobnie mogła sobie poradzić. Jej strata zyskiwała wymiar, który mieścił się w pewnej normie. I wszystko to wymagało teraz od niej gestu, który zamknąłby ów rozdział. Duchy obecne w jej myślach - cienie poruszające się w źle oświetlonej przestrzeni, w której było wiele mrocznych zakamarków, spętane strasznymi tajemnicami i przysięgami - musiały zostać uwolnione.

Miała potrzebę aby raz jeszcze się z Severusem Snape`em spotkać i pożegnać. Musiała to zrobić, ponieważ pozostawała z nim związana emocjonalnie; ponieważ była to ostatnia szansa na to aby zakończyć ich znajomość w sposób właściwszy niż ten, który narzuciły im warunki dopiero co zakończonej gry.

Zrujnowane budynki szkoły i przeorane błonia pogrążały się w wieczornym mroku. Dziwna, ciężka cisza zaczynała dominować na korytarzach i w komnatach. W świetle pochodni rozjaśniających kamienne ściany i wszechobecne zwały gruzu widać było niekończącą się biało szarą subtelną tkaninę z pyłu. Opadała od wielu godzin. Opadała, falowała, wzbijała się i spływała otulając każdy skrawek zamku. Wszystko zdawało się być rozmyte, wyczerpane i jednocześnie niespokojne.

W skrzydle szpitalnym panowała regulaminowa czystość i porządek. Odziane w nakrochmalone czepki i fartuchy pielęgniarki przysłane ze Szpitala Świętego Munga oraz Madame Pomfry, nadal przemieszczały się pomiędzy łóżkami, tylko teraz już wolniej, bardziej monotonnie niż kilka godzin wcześniej. Przy poszkodowanych, czuwało w ciszy kilkoro krewnych. Wielką salę oświetlały nieliczne płomienie świec; biel i mdła zieleń odbijając światło o różnym natężeniu zyskiwały całe bogactwo odcieni, kontrasty wychwytywane przez oko były jednak niewielkie.

Profesor McGonagall nie znosiła atmosfery i zasad panujących w szpitalach; jako pacjent zagrzewała tam miejsce jedynie wówczas, gdy odtransportowywano ją w ciężkim stanie, nieprzytomną i nie pozostawała ani chwili dłużej ponad to, gdy odzyskiwała zdolność samodzielnego przemieszczania się. Szkolne skrzydło szpitalne było jednym z pomieszczeń Zamku, który od lat uważała za swój dom, siłą rzeczy było więc nieco bardziej swojskie niż sale Świętego Munga. Mimo tego, pani dyrektor odwiedzała je nawet mniej chętnie niż zimne i wilgotne lochy Severusa Snape`a.

Dyrektorka przyglądając się przez chwilę pani Pomfry mimowolnie pomyślała, że ta w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin musiała co najmniej dwukrotnie zmieniać swój fartuch, bo plamy krwi, które na nim widziała wcześniej, miały inny kształt i wielkość niż obecne, a biała płachta była wówczas bardziej zmięta. _Teraz zaledwie kilka czerwonych kropek, jakby opatrywała któremuś z dzieci, skaleczony podczas szkolnych zajęć palec._ Przynajmniej powierzchownie wszystko wracało do równowagi. Ustawienie łóżek, równy szereg parawanów, czysta pościel i bielizna. Spokojne oddechy. Jedynie ilość pacjentów, wyłupane w ścianach kamienne bloki i porozbijana posadzka, niepokoiły. Dyrektor McGonagall podeszła do swej koleżanki. Obie były wykończone, ale nie mogły pozwolić sobie na spoczynek, jeszcze nie w tej chwili.

\- Minerwo, tak mi przykro – powiedziała pani Pomfry spoglądając na profesor McGonagall. – Nikt nie opatrzył twojej skroni.

\- Proszę, Poppy, żadna z nas nie ma siły na dziecinadę. Nic mi nie jest – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem, który pielęgniarka tak dobrze znała. - To dawno przyschło. Nie miałam jeszcze czasu się ogarnąć.

\- Dziecinadę? – westchnęła Madame Pomfry, po czym dodała stanowczo: - Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu, przemyję zranienie.

Profesor McGonagall nie miała siły spierać się o nieistotne teraz sprawy i posłusznie podążyła za pielęgniarką.

\- Czas najwyższy byś zakończyła ten dzień – powiedziała pielęgniarka, gdy znalazły się w jasno oświetlonym biurze. - Potrzebujesz wypoczynku.

\- Owszem. Personel medyczny również go potrzebuje. Co z twoimi pacjentami? – zapytała, urywając poprzedni temat.

\- Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nie powinno być żadnych nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek.

\- Kontaktowałam się ze Świętym Mungiem. Wygląda na to, że tam też zdołali w miarę opanować sytuację. Przekazano mi, że wszyscy uczniowie i członkowie personelu są w stanie zadowalającym. Poległych zabiorą dopiero rano – dodała ciężkim głosem. - Zgodziłam się.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Poradzimy sobie.

Obie przez chwilę milczały. Poppy ostrożnie zmyła zaschniętą krew z rozciętej skroni i skaleczonego ucha profesor McGonagall i nałożyła balsam gojący rany. Potem troskliwym ruchem przygładziła rozczochrane, brudne i nieprzyjemne w dotyku włosy. Minerwa przez miniony rok zdecydowanie posiwiała, a w chwil obecnej jej włosy były jeszcze bardziej pobielałe i matowe niż dzień wcześniej.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała prostując się pani dyrektor. Nie czuła się komfortowo, gdy ktoś okazywał jej tego rodzaju troskę.

\- Naturalnie – odpowiedziała pielęgniarka. Patrzyła jak starsza czarownica przeciera resztę twarzy podanym jej wilgotnym ręcznikiem. Materiał stał się szaro brunatny a skóra twarzy odzyskała swą niezdrową bladość. Pani Pomfry w milczeniu podsunęła jej balsam by posmarowała brzydko wyglądające otarcia na dłoniach.

\- Możliwe, że zostanie ci niewielka blizna na skroni – kontynuowała.

\- W moim wieku to raczej nie spędza snu z powiek. – Profesor McGonagall najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przejmując się tą kwestią, zaklęciem doprowadziła do jako takiego ładu włosy.

\- Nie zamierzałaś wspomnieć o kontuzji ręki, prawda? – odezwała się z dezaprobatą pani Pomfry, której uwagi nie uszedł grymas bólu na twarzy koleżanki i ograniczona ruchliwość jej lewego ramienia.

\- Na litość, Merlina. Po prostu nie ma o czym mówić. Kolano boli mnie bardziej. – Minerwa McGonagall uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Ostrzegam, jeśli zechcesz uświadomić mi jeszcze jakiś feler, to poczuje się całkowicie usprawiedliwiona informując ministerstwo o natychmiastowym przejściu na emeryturę.

Madame Pomfry przyjęła ten drobny żart jako dobrą monetę, podejrzewając jednak, że jest to objaw wyczerpania jej przełożonej; doskonale wiedziała, że poruszanie tematów dotyczących własnego zdrowia, było u pani wicedyrektor rodzajem tabu. Spojrzeniem zasygnalizowała, że zamierza przeprowadzić badanie a Minerwa z rezygnacją poddała się procedurze.

\- Bark nie jest pęknięty, ale jednak dość mocno zbity – oznajmiła kończąc diagnozowanie. – A obecny stan obu kolan, to jak wiesz kwestia zaniedbania, której nie będę dzisiaj drążyć. Bieganie, skakanie i fikanie nie pomogły im. Podam ci coś przeciwzapalnego i przeciwbólowego. I maść na stawy. Postaraj się oszczędzać przynajmniej tę rękę.

\- Postaram się.

Starsza czarownica przez moment przyglądała się otrzymanej fiolce z błękitnym eliksirem, ostatecznie podniosła ją do ust i z obrzydzeniem wypiła. Znała ten specyfik. Białą, pozostawiającą ślady na skórze i odzieży maść na zapalenie stawów również dobrze znała; Poppy Pomfry nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak dobrze, bo to nie ona natrętnie ordynowała i dostarczała Minerwie eliksiry. Kojarzyły się jej one z niezawodnością i z ulgą; z dziwnym rodzajem koleżeńskiej relacji, której nie można było nazwać przyjaźnią, ale która była jednak czymś więcej niż zawodową znajomością i sojuszem zawartym na czas wojny.

\- Poppy – odezwała się popiwszy wodą, którą podała pielęgniarka. - Kingsley Shacklebolt pytał o ciało profesora Snape`a.

Pani Pomfry poczuła skrępowanie.

\- Uzgodniliśmy, że w związku z tym, iż nie miał krewnych, wszelkie czynności związane z pochówkiem weźmie na siebie Zakon i szkoła – dokończyła jednym ciągiem profesor.

\- Tak, tak. To słuszne. Widzisz, ja… jeszcze…

\- Wiem. Chciałabym się nim teraz zając, jeśli pozwolisz.

\- Nie. Minerwo, ja to zrobię. Zaopiekuję się nim. Powinnam wcześniej…

\- Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że byś się nim dobrze zajęła. – Przerwała kolejny raz dyrektorka, rozumiejąc, że pani Pomfry potrzebuje wsparcia. Położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęła je. - I wiem, że wcześniej było mnóstwo spraw koniecznych dla tych co przeżyli. On nigdy nie był sentymentalny, uznałby to za oczywiste. Ale teraz już czas i chcę się tym zająć osobiście. Muszę – dodała, patrząc ponad ramieniem pielęgniarki na zamknięte drzwi pomieszczenia archiwalnego.

Madame Pomfry kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

Profesor McGonagall długą chwilę stała w otwartych drzwiach archiwum. Czuła wionący stamtąd chłód, który boleśnie przeszywał jej ciało. Kostnica, to była aktualnie kostnica. Ciemności panujące wewnątrz były niemal nieprzeniknione. Światło, które rozjaśniało gabinet pielęgniarki wdzierało się tam z trudem, niemrawo rozjaśniając jedynie centrum. Komnata nie miała okien.

Widziała zarys ogromnych, sięgających sufitu szaf, którymi obstawione były wszystkie ściany; mieszcząca się tu dokumentacja obejmowała kilka dziesięcioleci. Wiedziała, że znajdują się w nich kartoteki Severusa Snape`a z jego lat szkolnych i z czasów gdy należał do kadry nauczycielskiej, podobnie jej obie kartoteki i dokumentacja Dumbledore`a a może i Toma Riddle`a. Szafy pomalowane białą, nieco łuszczącą się farbą, stanowiły teraz niewyraźne pasy złamanej czerni. Widziała poziomą smugę po środku pomieszczenia. To był stół, na którym spoczywały zawinięte w całun zwłoki jej poprzednika, dyrektora Severusa Snape`a - cel jej pielgrzymki. Umieszczone po środku, zaborczo skupiały na sobie światło.

Stała trzymając w opuszczonej dłoni różdżkę, nie umiejąc zdecydować jaki wykonać najpierw ruch. Czy po prostu przekroczyć w ciemności ową granicę, wedrzeć się w chłód i noc, czy też zapalić świece w pomieszczeniu i dopiero wejść. To było teraz specjalne miejsce, naznaczone, nie chciała do niego wtargnąć niczym intruz, wolała wejść jak ktoś oczekiwany. Przywołała zaklęciem pojedynczą świecę, zapaliła knot i weszła. Starała się opanować drżenie ciała, ale nie była w stanie stłumić napięcia i zignorować zimna.

Małe, drgające światełko rzucało dziwne, niepokojące cienie, rozświetlając wyraźnie tylko najbliższe otoczenie. Naprzeciw niej znajdował się długi stół a na nim biała materia o mocnym, płóciennym spocie, układająca się w kształt wydłużonego, szczupłego ciała - jak na odbarwionym obrazie El Grecka. Wszystko wydawało się niemal mistyczne i jednocześnie karykaturalne, upiorne. Zapaliła kilka świec znajdujących się w kandelabrach wokół ścian, by przywrócić otoczeniu właściwe proporcje i kształty. Zdjęła zaklęcie chłodzenia. Sala stała się nagle jasna, zbyt jasna i w jakiś sposób bezosobowa; obca, nie upiorna ale jeszcze bardziej niepokojąca, nieprzyjazna. Ten świat nadal był w dziwny sposób odbarwiony. Biały Snape leżący w centrum utonął w owej monotonii.

Pomyślała z wyrzutem, że nie powinna pozwolić na to by tu leżał. Nawet ów chłód nie był znajomym chłodem jego lochów. Wiedziała, że podobnie jak ona, nie znosił przebywać w pomieszczeniach skrzydła szpitalnego.

_Tak jak nie znosił, nie mieć kontroli nad własnym ciałem _\- rzuciła w myślach.

Wyobraziła sobie szczupłą twarz o bardzo ostrych rysach i bladą, śmiertelnie białą, monotonnie jednolitą skórę. Gdy go widywała w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy w pożółkłej twarzy dominowały trupio zapadnięte oczy, wokół których utworzyły się okropne sino-czarne zakola. Usta musiały teraz do reszty stracić kolor. Analizując zarys sylwetki zatrzymała wzrok w miejscu gdzie spoczywały ukryte pod płótnem dłonie – jasne, o długich palcach, ze stwardniałymi, pociemniałymi od pracy w laboratorium opuszkami. Jego dłonie kształtem podobne były do jej dłoni. Pomyślała o kołnierzu koszuli i długich mankietach, które teraz jeszcze wyraźniej będą zlewały się z kolorem jego skóry. Wszystko kredowo białe, zmatowiałe niczym gips. I czarny wełniany surdut z długim ciągiem guzików. Wiedziała, że zdjęto z niego brudną togę; leżała zwinięta na krześle w gabinecie pielęgniarki. Reszty dopełniać musiały smoliste kurtyny włosów opadające po bokach twarzy. Nie widziała go od czasu gdy ścigany rozbłyskami jej zaklęć i przekleństwami wypadł przez okno i poszybował na spotkanie z Voldemortem. Teraz trwał w jej myślach niczym mugolska, czarno-biała fotografia.

Zdmuchnęła trzymaną w dłoni świecę, zdecydowała zgasić też trzy inne, co nieco przyćmiło światłość wszechobecnej bieli i powoli podeszła do wezgłowia.

\- Witaj – powiedziała zebrawszy w sobie siły. Głos ją nieco zawiódł. Gdyby mógł odpowiedzieć, na pewno nie omieszkałby wytknąć jej owej słabości.

Minerwa nie była pewna, czy Snape byłby zadowolony z tego, że to ona ma się zająć jego doczesnymi szczątkami. To w końcu naruszało jego intymną strefę, jego mocno strzeżoną prywatność. A jednak było to jej zadanie. Położyła dłoń na okrytym materiałem, zimnym i twardym ramieniu. Potem ostrożnie odwinęła materiał z jego twarzy.

Dlaczego nie spróbowała sobie uświadomić bardziej rzeczywistego obrazu? Dlaczego nie przygotowała się na to co zobaczyła? Przecież słyszała opowieść Harry`ego. Potter, odpowiadając na jej pytania, kilka godzin po bitwie, wyjaśnił co zaszło. Nie było szczegółów, były konkrety, ale mogła stworzyć na tej podstawie w miarę wiarygodny obraz.

Nie było śnieżnobiałego kołnierzyka zlewającego się z kredowo białą skórą. Był czarno brunatny poszarpany materiał koszuli, który skleił się ze skórą w tym samym kolorze, równie rozdartą, podziurawioną. Czarne, brunatne, zasiniałe i szare. Brudne. Wyraźnie siwiejące włosy sklejone były w odrażający kołtun (uświadomiła sobie, że na co dzień musiał używać zaklęcia, które utrzymywało charakterystyczny atramentowo czarny kolor tych włosów, a którego działanie ustało po śmierci). Nie to wszystko jednak, było największym dla niej wstrząsem; naznaczone okrucieństwem walki ciało w pewien sposób przypominało wiele innych, jakie oglądała. Wytrąciły ją z równowagi oczy, które na skutek rozkładu stały się całkowicie obce, wręcz nieludzkie. Żółtobrunatne, puste, mętne źrenice kojarzące się z ropną wydzieliną; jakby coś wydrążyło tunele w zważonych białkach. Nikt nie zamknął mu oczu.

Okropny dreszcz wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Głośno wypuściła wstrzymywane w napięciu powietrze; w kącikach ust poczuła słonawy smak.

Drżąca dłonią dotknęła brudnego, lodowatego policzka, troskliwie odsunęła nieprzyklejone kosmyki włosów.

Wiedziała, że teraz będzie trudno zamknąć te oczy.

\- Pomóż mi – powiedziała cicho, delikatnie kładąc palce na jego nieruchomych powiekach.

Nie miała wrażenie, że on patrzy tymi oczyma. To była pusta powłoka. Dotkliwa, okropna pustka tam panująca, przeniosła się do jej wnętrza. Towarzyszyła jej przez cały czas, gdy starannie obmywała nagie ciało.

Teraz, gdy ponownie zderzyła się z rzeczywistością, wszystko wydawało się być w zwykłym, przewidywalnym porządku; wiedziała jak przebiegają zmiany, co dzieje się z ludzkimi szczątkami kilka godzin po śmierci. Twarz zatracała charakter, wydawała się coraz bardziej daleka, obca, odmieniona. Gdyby nie te oczy, mogłaby jednak powiedzieć, że była to twarz spokojna, oblicze wyzwolone od ciężarów doczesności. Oczyszczona skóra nie stanowiła gładkiej połaci bieli – bezkrwista, blado szarawa lub zasiniała, w kilku miejscach poznaczona bliznami, zużyta. Otwarte rany poszerzyły się i pogłębiły, na skutek procesu wysychania i ściągania skóry. Kościec otoczony węzłami żylastych mięśni, był jeszcze nadal twardy i kanciasty, jakby wyciosany ze skalnego bloku. Pomyślała, że w przypadku Severusa, wszystko było bezlitośnie użyteczne, wyhodowane i utrzymywane w jednym celu – jako funkcjonalna powłoka. I jemu ta powłoka była już niepotrzebna, spełniła swe zadanie.

Długą chwilę wpatrywała się w wielką jasno brunatną bliznę na jego lewej, zniekształconej przez uraz piersi. Pokraczny warkocz utworzony z niewłaściwie pozrastanej, poparzonej skóry. Rozcięcia nie zespolono magią, ale metodą mugolską. Zszyto. Ręka operująca igłą była niewprawna. Rana źle się goiła, zapewne ropiała. Brzegi rozchodziły się i były zszywane ponownie. Zastanawiała się skąd to obrażenie i dlaczego zostało tak paskudnie opatrzone? Snape zawsze czuł, że musi być samowystarczalny, mogła sobie wyobrazić, że to jego ręce przytrzymywały tkankę, głęboko wbijały igłę i zaciągały węzły. Mimowolnie dotknęła własnej okaleczonej piersi, w której czaił się cień bólu. Trzy blizny i do kompletu dokuczający po złamaniu obojczyk oraz staw biodrowy - pamiątka pozostawiona jej przez Dolores Umbridge. Były takie rodzaje magicznie zadanych ran, których nie można było całkowicie wyleczyć.

Lewe przedramię Snape`a było gładkie – żadnej blizny, żadnych śladów.

Pomagając sobie zaklęciami ubrała zwłoki w czystą pedantycznie wyprasowaną przez skrzaty koszulę i czarny wełniany surdut. Starannie zawiązała jedwabny krawat i zapięła długi rząd guzików na piersi i zapadniętym brzuchu. Przez moment zastanawiała się, gdzie powinna spoczywać jego różdżka. Snape zwykł ją czasem nosić ukrytą w rękawie. Jednak różdżki nie było, została zabrana przez Kingsley`a Shaclklebolta, aby dopełnić ostatnich formalności związanych ze śmiercią jej właściciela i, jak się okazało, wypełnić ostatnią wolę Severusa. Minerwa McGonagall jako osoba pełniąca obowiązki dyrektora, znalazła w swym nowym biurze krótki, lakonicznie spisany testament pozostawiony przez poprzednika. Wedle dokumentu, różdżka - jeśli pozostała niezniszczona - miała zostać przekazana Ollivanderowi, który mógł postąpić z nią wedle swego uznania. Było to niezwykłe życzenie.

W pomieszczeniu zdążyło zrobić się nieco cieplej.

\- Chciałam się pożegnać – powiedziała patrząc na leżącą naprzeciw niej postać. To było tylko ciało, wierzyła jednak, że gdzieś poza nim istniało coś więcej. Coś, co trwało zakotwiczone tu, czekając na to by wobec doczesnych szczątków człowieka wykonano ów ostatni gest jakim jest godny pochówek.

Delikatnie dotknęła zimnej twarzy, próbując sobie przypomnieć mimikę, drżenie mięśni unoszących kąciki cienkich ust i raz jeszcze położyła palce na cienkich powiekach.

Puste tunele powoli się zamknęły.

Pożegnał się z nią.

Gdy odchodziła, Severus Snape spoczywał na katafalku okrytym prostym ciemnozielonym całunem. Za wezgłowiem paliły się niewielkimi płomykami dwie świece. Nie okryła ciała. Teraz wszystkie kolory były właściwe. Zadbała o to by nikt inny nie miał podstaw do gwałcenia „intymności" tego ciała, by nic nie naruszało godności i spokoju Severusa.

Rzuciła raz jeszcze czar chłodzący.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie wyobrażasz sobie – nie mogła się powstrzymać od tej ostatniej uwagi - że wygrana oraz wasze spektakularne zejście z tego świata, oczyściły między nami atmosferę. Będziecie zmuszeni wysłuchać tego co mam wam do powiedzenia. Obaj!

Pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie jej odczucia, ona sama, jak i wszystko inne pochodzące z tego świata, już ich nie dotyczą - i to było w jakiś sposób pocieszające – to, że żaden z nich nie pozostał po tej stronie, że poszli dalej, zamknęli swoje sprawy. Ona na razie potrzebowała słów i gestów a robienie scen portretom było jednak uwłaczające. (Tak, zamierzała zadbać o to by Snape dostał swoją ramę na ścianie jej nowego gabinetu. I miała przeczucie, że nie raz jeszcze pożałuje tej decyzji.)

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała nim się odwróciła do wyjścia.

.

.

xxx

Mistrz eliksirów długimi krokami przemierzał korytarze, kierując się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jego twarz miała rozpoznawalny nieprzyjemny wyraz, przywodzący na myśl wykonany pośmiertnie, poszarzały gipsowy odlew. Jednak coś w wyglądzie Severusa Snape`a zdecydowanie odstawało od normy. Miał na sobie tradycyjny surdut z kolumną równo zapiętych guzików, ale jego koszula pod szyją nie była przewiązana krawatem - przybrudzony biały kołnierz rozchylał się niechlujnie, odsłaniając żylastą szyję i uderzająco bladą, wystającą grdykę.

Zapowiadający się obiecująco wieczór, który miał spędzić w laboratorium, przerodził się w katastrofę. Tym razem uosobieniem gryfońskiej głupoty nie okazał się jednak pan Potter, ani też jego wierni muszkieterowie (którzy zdawali właśnie egzamin z astronomii), ale ich opoka, przywódca. Bogini mądrości we własnej osobie - Minerwa McGonagall! Z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły, bo też w jego mniemaniu, z każdą kolejną chwilą, sprawy komplikowały się bardziej. Pokrzyżowanie jego dzisiejszych planów, nie było kwestią odebrania mu czasu wolnego, tylko cennych minut przeznaczonych na prace dla Zakonu. Na dodatek, prześladował go cień niepewności co do tego, czy zachował należyte środki bezpieczeństwa. To że nie on pełnił tego wieczoru dyżur, nie zmieniało niestety faktu, że okazał się nie dość zapobiegliwy, nieprzygotowany i w związku z tym sytuacja była teraz poza jego kontrolą.

Zaczynał odczuwać znajomy, bardzo źle wróżący ból brzucha. Był to irytujący znak tego, iż nie jest ze sobą dostatecznie szczery. Wiedział, że pierwszą czynnością jaką wykona po dotarciu do ambulatorium będzie zażycie ohydnej białej zawiesiny. Zaaplikowana odpowiednio wcześnie miała szansę uratować sytuację.

To, że McGonagall wreszcie nie wytrzyma i pozwoli się sprowokować Umbridge, było dla Snape`a oczywiste, pozostawało jednak pytanie, jak mogło dojść do tej sytuacji w chwili, w której się nie spodziewał. Przedwczoraj omówili kwestię Hagrida, jego zwolnienie i eksmisja były nieuniknione, zgodzili się co do tego. Przyjęli również do wiadomości, że prawdopodobnie odbędzie się to w sposób mało elegancki. Pomimo owych ustaleń, Minerwa wtrąciła się i dopuściła do awantury. Doszły go opowieści o tym, że na błoniach było jasno jak w dzień od śmigających zaklęć. I podobno nikt inny z kadry Dumbledore`a nie brał w tym przedstawieniu udziału.

Zmierzając do szkolnego ambulatorium, w którym - jak mu doniesiono - przebywała McGonagall, wizualizował sobie spotkanie. Zamierzał wyprosić z sali osoby postronne i klarownie wyłożyć jej, co myśli na temat tego skandalicznie niepoważnego zachowania. Zgodnie z założeniem Dumbledore`a, zadaniem kadry nauczycielskiej, było utrzymać w szkole taką pozycję, by móc łagodzić działania ministerialnego szkodnika i przeczekać niekorzystny okres, nie wykrwawiając się. O ile inteligentnie prowadzony ruch oporu był wskazany, to otwarte wystąpienia i oczywiste podkładanie się, było absurdalne. Używając preferowanych przez Minerwę pojęć – było to niedopuszczalną niesubordynacją; dywersją przeprowadzoną we własnym obozie; horrendalną głupotą, której nie można tolerować. W ten sposób naraziła wszystkich. Mógł się spodziewać, że usłyszy w odpowiedzi, iż dla człowieka prawego nie ma czasem innej drogi jak tylko stanąć przed wrogiem i rzucić mu rękawicę w twarz. Wyrazić głośny sprzeciw, patrząc niegodziwcowi prosto w oczy. Rycerskie zasady. „Brawura, bohaterszczyzna, naiwność, nieodpowiedzialność, głupota…" - wściekle wyliczał w myślach.

Po drodze zbierał poszarpane relacje z wydarzeń jakie kilkanaście minut wcześniej miały miejsce na szkolnych błoniach. Wersja opowiadana przez członków jego domu, była podszyta niezdrowym i wyprowadzającym go z równowagi humorem. Wydał jasne rozkazy by wszyscy Ślizgoni, włącznie z członkami Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, natychmiast powrócili do swego dormitorium i nie ważyli się go opuszczać. W sali wejściowej panowało pewne zamieszanie, ale odziani w nocne szaty Sprout, Flitwick i Charity Burbage sprawnie opanowywali sytuację. Korytarzami przechodziły prowadzone przez prefektów grupki uczniów; część z nich, podobnie jak nauczyciele, musiała zostać wyrwana z łóżek, bo ubrana była już w nocną bieliznę. Bardzo poruszony Filius, pokrótce zrelacjonował wypadki i poinformował Snape`a, że nieprzytomną Minerwę przetransportowano do skrzydła szpitalnego i że „nie wygląda to dobrze". Podobno trafiły ją w pierś cztery zaklęcia. Madame Pomfry kazała zawiadomić Świętego Munga i oczekiwać przybycia uzdrowiciela z pielęgniarzami.

Plany dotyczące urządzenia McGonagall awantury musiały w tej sytuacji ulec drobnym modyfikacjom. Snape przyjął, że być może będzie musiał dać jej kilka godzin na dojście do siebie. To nie poprawiło mu humoru. Miał zamiar zapytać ją, jak do cholery mogła na to pozwolić, gdzie miała różdżkę? Istnieje coś takiego jak zaklęcia obronne! Wchodząc na pole bitwy, nie sądziła chyba, że jej święty autorytet zadziała jak tarcza (nie wobec Umbridge).

Ból w żołądku nasilał się. Idąc czuł na sobie zainteresowane spojrzenia rzucane mu przez uczniów. Niektóre lewitujące pomiędzy nimi duchy, jak sir Nikolas były wyraźnie rozchwiane emocjonalnie i próbowały wywołać u niego odruch solidarności. Przecinający niczym lodołamacz owe białe lub półprzeźroczyste kry, mistrz eliksirów z rozchełstaną pod szyją koszulą, był dla nich, na równi frapujący jak wydarzenia ostatnich minut.

Otworzył drzwi prowadzące do komnat szpitalnych, czterema długimi krokami pokonał przedsionek i wszedł do przestronnej, słabo oświetlonej sali chorych. Bez cienia satysfakcji, ale i bez współczucia pomyślał, że dla Minerwy karą za tę niedorzeczną akcję będzie sama konieczność spędzenia czasu w szpitalnym łóżku i wszelkie medyczne procedury, którym zostanie poddana. Konsekwencją dla reszty kadry będzie konieczność przejęcia jej obowiązków. Przy drzwiach izolatki mieszczącej się obok gabinetu Madame Pomfry, krążyła niczym tygrys w klatce Rolanda Hooch. Była w jeszcze mniej kompletnym stroju niż Severus Snape. W garści trzymała różdżkę.

Nie odezwawszy się słowem do koleżanki, zaklęciem przywołał z ambulatoryjnej apteki niewielką flaszkę z ciemnego szkła i wlał sobie w gardło. Poczuł znajomy metaliczny posmak i chłód opanowujący najpierw jego przełyk a potem gardło; wiedział, że za chwilę zimno dotrze do żołądka gasząc płonący tam ogień i przynosząc mu ulgę. Nauczycielka miotlarstwa zatrzymała się i obrzuciła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem; wyglądała na zbitą z tropu, jakby na chwilę zapomniała o tym co sprowadzało ją w to miejsce.

\- Jaka jest obecna sytuacja? – zapytał cichym ale doskonale słyszalnym głosem i utkwił w niej zimne oczy. – Bądź łaskawa ograniczyć się do konkretów.

Z całej postawy mężczyzny bił jakiś rodzaj wrogości; pani Hooch mogła odebrać to jako coś powszedniego, co dobrze znała i identyfikowała jako przejaw jego codziennej irytacji i niechęci do niemal wszystkiego. Tyle tylko, że to nie była codzienna sytuacja i jego zwykłe, wyzute z pozostałych emocji zachowanie było cholernie nie na miejscu.

\- Pomfry kazała mi wyjść. Jest źle, Sanpe. Może nie przeżyć. Dostatecznie konkretne?!

Z całą pewnością było to zwięzłe i sugestywne. Madame Hooch nerwowo przeciągnęła dłonią po nastroszonych skończenie białych włosach. Jej jaskrawo żółte, odbijające nikłe światło oczy zdawały się być bardziej zwierzęce niż zazwyczaj. Martwiła się. A on doskonale wiedział, że nie należała do osób mających w zwyczaju przesadne rozczulanie się nad poszkodowanymi. Była dostatecznie konkretna, stanowcza i bezstronna, by Snape mógł utrzymywać z nią niewymuszenie zawodowe relacje.

Mistrz eliksirów nie mając ochoty na jakąkolwiek dalszą konwersację, skierował się do niewielkiej, dobrze sobie znanej komnaty.

\- Madame Pomfry – odezwał się bezbarwnym tonem, do stojącej tyłem, pochylonej nad łóżkiem pielęgniarki.

\- Severus! Dobrze, że jesteś.

Ton głosu pani Pomfry dawał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jest wyjątkowo mile widziany, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Nie mogę zatamować krwotoku wewnętrznego. Potrzebuję pomocy – wyjaśniła rzucając zbliżającemu się mężczyźnie dość rozpaczliwe spojrzenie. Była blada i mokra na twarzy od potu, ręce jej lekko drżały. – Mam nadzieję, że profesor Flitwick zawiadomił Świętego Munga.

\- Oczekuje ich – powiedział zdawkowo i bez pośpiechu podszedł do niej.

Niemal naga Minerwa z piersią poobkładaną grubymi kompresami leżała na łóżku. Jej twarz była przerażająco biała, bez kropli krwi. Białe były też jej ręce i nogi. Ciemne włosy miała rozrzucone po poduszce w nieładzie. Wyglądała jak krucha, filigranowa figurka z porcelany – uszkodzona, ze startą farbą, zmatowiała. Na szafce stojącej obok wezgłowia i na mobilnym stoliku ambulatoryjnym porozkładane były eliksiry, materiały opatrunkowe i narzędzia medyczne; na krzesełku leżały zwinięte szaty, z których pani Pomfry rozebrała swą pacjentkę. Snape zauważył, że na ubraniu pozostały resztki trawy i trochę ziemi.

Minerwa zapewne wolałaby wyzionąć ducha niż pozwolić mu oglądać się w takim stanie._ Nieprzytomni jak nieobecni _– pomyślał –_ nie mają głosu. _Był na nią zły, teraz, gdy ją zobaczył, jeszcze bardziej niż kilka minut wcześniej.

Wyciągnąwszy różdżkę rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące, które ujawniło krwawienie w okolicy miednicy. Kości w tym obszarze były pęknięte (zaczynał się magicznie zainicjowany przez Pomfry proces gojenia). Nie widział urazów na piersi, ale badanie wskazywało na głębokie, otwarte rany i poparzenia (brak procesu gojenia) oraz złamanie obojczyka (proces gojenia zainicjowany). Dochodził wstrząs pourazowy, który najwyraźniej już negatywnie wpływał na układ krążenia i na wstępie groził niedotlenieniem. Jego dotychczasowe wyobrażenia o tym jak wyglądała kluczowa scena owej awantury zmieniły się, wiedział, że nie użyto zaklęć prewencyjnych.

Pomfry podawała eliksiry, które szybko identyfikował i nim cokolwiek powiedziała był w stanie zastąpić ją wypowiadając odpowiednie formuły. Niektóre zabiegi wymagały współdziałania dwóch ratowników - równocześnie wypowiadanej inkantacji i uzupełniających się ruchów różdżek. Pani Pomfry już kilka lat wcześniej odkryła, że w sytuacjach ekstremalnych może próbować apelować o asystę tego niezbyt empatycznego człowieka. Snape z teorią i praktyką leczniczą obeznany był dużo lepiej niż inni mistrzowie eliksirów. Po kilku minutach powstrzymali krwotok, ale pielęgniarka uznała za konieczne zastosowanie zaklęć, które sztucznie wspomagały układ oddechowy Minerwy. Stan pacjentki nadal nie mógł być określony jako dobry, ale ustabilizował się.

Pierś profesor McGonagall unosiła się teraz miarowo i wyraźnie. Poppy okryła swą pacjentkę kołdrą od brzucha w dół i rzuciła zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Podała Minerwie dwie fiolki eliksiru odbudowującego krew. W wyniku zastosowanych zabiegów kolor skóry nieznacznie się poprawił. Więcej nie mogła zdziałać, potrzebna była pomoc lepiej wykwalifikowanych uzdrowicieli.

Przyszedł czas by zająć się ranami na piersi. Madame Pomfry powoli zdjęła tymczasowo założone opatrunki. Snape zobaczył dwa oparzenia biegnące przez prawą pierś i pachę, którym towarzyszyło rozerwanie skóry i trzecią ranę umiejscowioną tuż pod obojczykiem - rozległą plamę powstałą w wyniku silnego uderzenia i poparzenia. Pielęgniarka opatrywała je sprawnie, nie było potrzeby, aby się angażował. Zakładał, że mimo starań pani Pomfry, najprawdopodobniej pozostaną jakieś blizny. Widząc uszkodzenia, mógł wywnioskować jakie rzucono zaklęcia; prawo dopuszczało ich stosowanie przez aurorów, ale na pewno nie było to użycie uzasadnione. Zastanawiał się czy Dumbledore zadba o rozliczenie winnych przekroczenia uprawnień; chodziło o jego ulubienicę.

Nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył, gdy Poppy zdjęła czwarty opatrunek. Klątwa rozpłatała lewą pierś kobiety powyżej sutka. Nie było to zwykłe rozcięcie tylko wypalona wyrwa sięgająca żeber. Brzegi rany zwęgliły się. Na jedną małą chwilę cień niepokoju, który zagnieździł się w jego trzewiach w momencie, gdy zawiadomiono go o sprawie, zamienił się w lęk. Grozę w obliczu jakiej staje się w sytuacji ostatecznej.

Bezsilność.

\- Nie mogę tego zamknąć. Dyptym nie działa, zaklęcia też – powiedziała dość bezradnie operująca różdżką pielęgniarka. - Użyto jakiejś klątwy. Dojdzie do zakażenia. Rana jest otwarta niemal do wnętrza klatki piersiowej. Profesorze? – Spojrzała na Snape`a, jakby teraz nadeszła jego kolej, by działać. - Pan jest w stanie zidentyfikować to zaklęcie? To mogłoby pomóc.

Snape przez chwilę wpatrywał się w obnażoną, zmasakrowaną pierś. Milczał. Starał się opanować zamęt, który w nim wzbierał. Był zdolny do panowania nad swoimi wewnętrznymi żywiołami, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, inaczej nie mógłby z powodzeniem uprawiać swego podłego zawodu. Potrzebował trzeźwego umysłu. Musiał podjąć szybką decyzje i wdrożyć właściwe działanie. Od pierwszej chwili rozumiał z czym mają do czynienia; Pomfry słusznie rozpoznała to jako czarną magię. Żylasta dłoń nieznacznie poruszyła różdżką, wąskie usta Snape`a ledwie zadrgały formułując zaklęcie. Pragnął poznać więcej szczegółów. Mistrz eliksirów znał dwie klątwy, które mogły wywołać taki efekt. Oba zaklęcia miały na celu zabić – jeśli nie od razu to w ciągu następnych godzin lub dni. Pielęgniarka słusznie spodziewała się zakażenia. Klasycznie zastosowane eliksiry i magiczne formuły na nic się tu zdały; takie obrażenia próbowano leczyć stosując metodę łączoną - medycyna mugolska wspomagana magią. Eksperymenty prowadzone wiek czy dwa wcześniej nie były udane, chociaż zdarzało się, że pacjent przeżywał. Stan i sytuacja w jakiej znajdowała się McGonagall dawał nikłe szanse na przeprowadzenie eksperymentu, nie mówiąc o jego powodzeniu.

Madame Pomfry, która przez te nieznośnie ciągnące się sekundy uparcie wpatrywała się w stojącego obok mężczyznę, poczuła ciarki na plecach, kiedy przez stopniowo zmieniającą kolory, drapieżną twarz przebiegł cień wyjątkowo gorzkiego uśmiechu.

\- Masz słuszność. Ona tego nie przeżyje. – Ton Snape`a był definitywny, jakby wraz z tym stwierdzeniem sprawa została zamknięta. Jego spokojny głos zabrzmiał jak ponury dzwon w pogrążonej w ciszy izolatce. Czarne oczy mistrza eliksirów zdawały się pochłaniać bezwładne, zdane na ich łaskę ciało.

Bezsilność – coś powtarzało w jego głowie. Bezsilność wydawało się mieć nieskończoną listę wyrazów bliskoznacznych. A poszczególne synonimy miały swoje listy. Nienawidził tego wyrazu, nie godził się z nim, nie zamierzał nigdy więcej odnosić go do siebie. Bezsilność oznaczała porażkę, oznaczała że przegrał, zawiódł i poniósł nieakceptowalną stratę. A na to nie było miejsca w jego grze.

Sprawa nie mogła tak dalece wyrwać się z pod kontroli, to nie mogło się tak absurdalnie zakończyć – myślał. Powinien przewrócić białą kartę, na którą się natknął i znaleźć stronę z zapisanym rozwiązaniem. W myślach wertował stare kodeksy, analizował wywary i dopasowywał zaklęcia i w końcu, przeklinając swoje życie, podjął jedyną decyzję jaka wydawała się mu słuszna. W tej księdze nie było zapisanych stron, wszystkie były puste, jego rolą i szansą było zapełnić je. Musiał zyskać na czasie, potrzebował go by eksperymentować; musiał odciążyć McGonagall.

Czuł się bardzo zmęczony. O ironio, to co zamierzał uczynić też było eksperymentem – nigdy wcześniej nie stosował tego zaklęcia, choć był świadkiem jego użycia; zakładał, że nigdy nie będzie zmuszony go próbować. Przeklęta szkocka magia z przed wieków – wszystko jak widać było ironią.

Snape uniósł różdżkę i używając zaklęcia niewerbalnego zablokował drzwi. Spojrzał na zdziwioną i niepewną panią Pomfry. Pielęgniarka usłyszawszy jego ostatnie stwierdzenie, najpierw wyglądała jak uderzona obuchem, potem zerwał się w niej duch sprzeciwu, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek uczynić, Snape odezwał się ponownie.

\- Zważywszy na to, że McGonagall lubi się poświęcać w imię szlachetnych idei, wydaje się wzorowym obiektem doświadczalnym – powiedział bardzo nieprzyjemnym, syczącym głosem a potem nabrał głęboko powietrza, jakby zamierzał skoczyć do wody. W istocie to on miał być głównym obiektem doświadczalnym. – Nie wolno ci ingerować, nie wolno przerwać kiedy zacznę – wydał polecenia. - Procedura musi być kompletna. Jeśli z Minerwą będzie się działo coś niepokojącego, jeśli będą zagrożone funkcje życiowe, stosuj najprostsze zaklęcia. Żadnych eliksirów.

\- Snape, przed chwilą… – pani Pomfry poczuła jeszcze większą niepewność. Znajdowała się na granicy decyzji czy pozwolić mistrzowi eliksirów działać czy definitywnie przerwać tę scenę nim posunie się do jakiegoś punktu, w którym nie będzie jej wolno tego uczynić. Severus nigdy jednak nie zawiódł jej w sprawach medycznych. - Znasz zaklęcie uzdrawiające?

\- Znam zaklęcie – powiedział powoli. Pani Pomfry miała wrażenie, że z całej jego postaci wiało dziwnym chłodem, jakimś rodzajem zimnego okrucieństwa. Z twarzy jednak powoli znikały emocje, jakby je wymazywano, skóra wygładzała się, zyskując jednolicie ziemistą, niezdrową barwę.

Uniósł różdżkę i skierował ją na ranę. Potem zaczął wypowiadać słowa w starym gaelickim języku; koniec jego różdżki monotonnie zataczał kręgi wokół rozcięcia. Pani Pomfry stała bez ruchu. Domyślała się, że w jej obecności, na jej pacjentce i przyjaciółce zostaje użyte zaklęcie czarnomagiczne. Ona już nic nie mogła poradzić, nie miała alternatywy, a nie zrobienie niczego groziło Minerwie śmiercią. Nie łudziła się też, że w Świętym Mungu potrafiliby dokonać cudów.

Patrzyła jak zwęglona tkanka staje się coraz jaśniejsza, jak wraca pod nią krew. Najpierw kolor brunatny, potem czerwony i różowy. Zagłębienie robiło się mniejsze i mniejsze. Rana się nie zrastała, to nie był proces tego rodzaju, przypominało to cofanie się czasu, wymazywanie kolejnych etapów zdarzenia. Severus Snape w miarę tego odwracania czasu robił się czerwony a potem coraz bledszy a w końcu niemal biały; jego twarz zaczynała wyrażać potworne napięcie, walkę i ból, którego nie potrafił już ukryć. Głos mu drżał, oddychał nierównomiernie, ale z całych sił starał się prawidłowo wypowiadać skomplikowaną formułę. Pot kapał z czarnych włosów i zakrzywionego nosa. Jego plecy przygarbiły się, ciało się trzęsło, dłoń zataczająca okręgi dygotała.

Poppy była świadkiem czegoś nieetycznego z punktu widzenia magomedycyny i prawa, ale też, jak wierzyła czegoś szlachetnego. Chciała pomóc, pragnęła przerwać cierpienie, powstrzymywała ją jednak świadomość rzeczy i zawodowa dyscyplina, które nakazywały by instrukcje wydane przez przeprowadzającego zabieg specjalistę traktować jak świętość. Kiedy na piersi Minerwy pozostała jedynie jasna zaróżowiona smuga, jakby coś ją musnęło i wywołało podskórny efekt w postaci wzmożonego ukrwienia, Snape zwalił się na podłogę, mając trudność z nabraniem w płuca powietrza. Pomfry pospieszyła mu na ratunek. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, męczył się. Wlała mu w gardło dwa eliksiry wzmacniające i niezawodny specyfik przeciwbólowy i anty zapalny, nie wiedziała czy może podać coś innego. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Po kilku minutach musiało się mistrzowi eliksirów nieco polepszyć bo z jej pomocą usiadł na krześle i dał znak by się odsunęła. Przez chwilę siedział z zamkniętymi oczyma, koncentrując się.

Koszmarny ból odsunął się za jakąś zasłonę, co pozwalało mu względnie świadomie funkcjonować. Przynajmniej przez ten czas jakiego potrzebował, aby wrócić do własnych komnat i laboratorium. Nadal kręciło mu się w głowie a członki miał jakby pousuwano z nich kości; potrzebował kilku minut by móc ruszyć. Starał się nie myśleć, nie wizualizować efektów swej pracy i tego co go dalej czekało. Wiedział, że gdy dotrze do swych komnat wezwie skrzata - mieszańca; stary stwór znał się na wszelkich parszywych rzeczach i nigdy Snape`a nie zawiódł. Teraz potrzebował asystenta bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Nim Madame Pomfry zdążyła zrobić coś więcej, zapukano do drzwi izolatki. Kiedy używając zaklęcia otworzyła je, na progu stanęła pani Hooch informując, że przybyła pomoc ze Świętego Munga. Po chwili do komnaty wszedł starszy uzdrowiciel i pielęgniarz.

Snape powoli otworzył oczy i ocenił sytuację. W sali znajdował się młody człowiek, którego wcześniej nie widział na oczy i uzdrowiciel, którego znał. Członek Zakonu Feniksa. Snape miał powody by cenić umiejętności i podejście zawodowe czarodzieja. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że może to Dumbledore wysłał uzdrowiciela; nie mając siły na rozważania, przeskoczył do kwestii, która wydała się najistotniejsza w tym momencie - zjawił się ktoś zaufany, kto dopilnuje by McGonagall była bezpieczna poza szkołą. Wymienili spojrzenia, gość skinął głową, uprzejmym pozdrowieniem witając panią Pomfry i profesora eliksirów; nie miał problemu by zrozumieć na czym powinien skupić uwagę swoją i pielęgniarza. Zajęli się nieprzytomną pacjentką.

Poppy Pomfry oddając w dobre ręce Minerwę, nieustannie zezowała na Snape`a jakby obawiając się czy ten nie runie zaraz z krzesła. Mistrz eliksirów uchwyciwszy jej spojrzenie postarał się dać do zrozumienia, że powinna przestać rozmyślać o tym czego była świadkiem.

\- Sądzę, że kryzys został zażegnany. Organizm zaczął sobie radzić – powiedział w końcu uzdrowiciel i uśmiechnął się. Pani Pomfry po trzykroć wzięła głęboki oddech jakby coś nagle przestało uciskać jej klatkę piersiową i przetarła sobie oczy. – Trzy paskudne zaklęcia w pierś – ciągnął z wyraźną dezaprobatą mężczyzna. – Na szczęście to silna dziewczyna. Bardzo silne serce. Chociaż wnioskując z ogólnego wyczerpania organizmu, nie mieliście łatwych tygodni.

\- Merlin wie, jak będą wyglądały następne. Zabierzecie ją? – zapytała pani Pomfry.

\- Zdecydowanie, tak. Jesteśmy gotowi. Ułóżmy pacjentkę na noszach. Proszę bardzo ostrożnie sanitariuszu Skork – zakomenderował.

Profesor McGonagall została przeniesiona na magicznie wytworzone nosze i zabezpieczona zaklęciami, tak by jej bezwładne, uszkodzone ciało nie przesuwało się. Pani Pomfry troskliwie otuliła ją kocem i matczynym gestem poprawiła ciemne, skotłowane włosy.

\- Obawiam się, że trochę czasu u nas spędzi – powiedział uzdrowiciel, gdy byli już przy drzwiach ambulatorium.

\- Grunt by wydobrzała – odpowiedziała zatroskana pielęgniarka.

\- Rokowanie są w tej chwili dość dobre. Świetna robota Madame. Profesorze…

Pani Pomfry pokiwała głową; Snape swoją poruszył ledwie widocznie.

\- Zajmę się nią. Będzie bezpieczna.

Mężczyzna siedzący na krześle w rogu pomieszczenia raz jeszcze poruszył głową. Wyglądało na to, że ten sposób komunikacji wystarczał zarówno jemu jak i uzdrowicielowi.

\- Profesorze? – Pani Pomfry odezwała się do Snape`a, gdy nosze wraz z przybyłymi, znalazły się za drzwiami izolatki.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Idź z nimi.

Pomfry patrzyła na jego drżącą prawą rękę, którą przyciskał pod lewą piersią. Nadal był trupio blady. Biały i błyszczący od zimnego potu, podobnie jak Minerwa. Wiedziała, że Snape potrafi znieść dużo potężniejszy ból niż ktokolwiek inny kogo znała. Rozumiała, że w jakiś sposób zrobił sobie krzywdę, po to by odciążyć Minerwę. Rozumiała też, że uczynił to ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do Minerwy, był w stanie to przetrwać. Taką przynajmniej miała nadzieję.

Snape powoli się podniósł. Jego ręce opuszczone były wzdłuż ciała a twarz znowu przybrała ten dziwny, pusty wyraz.

\- Madame Pomfry – odezwał się spokojnym, niemal opanowanym głosem. Odsłonięta ostra krtań poruszyła się nieprzyjemnie. – Przyznasz pani, że Minerwa miała szczęście. Ich celność ograniczyła się do trzech zaklęć. - Ton głosu jakiego użył nie pozwalał jej wątpić w to, że reszta musi zostać przemilczana.

\- Tak, Minerwa miała dużo szczęścia w tym nieszczęściu, profesorze.

Nie odpowiedział. Pomfry zawsze była dyskretna.

\- Dziękuję, ci – powiedziała wychodząc. – Gdybyś mnie potrzebował…

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Severus Snape opuścił skrzydło szpitalne w chwilę po tym, jak wyniesiono McGonagall. Hooch najwidoczniej zainteresowana tym, że nie wyszedł wraz z noszami i ekipą medyczną zatrzymała się w korytarzu i wbiła w niego świdrujące spojrzenie.

\- Jaka jest sytuacja? Tylko zwięźle i bez owijania w bawełnę – zagadnęła. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.

\- Najwyraźniej dyrekcja wzięła kilkutygodniowy, nieplanowany urlop – odpowiedział nie zmieniając rytmu w którym się poruszał; zakłócenie groziło tym, że nie zdoła samodzielnie wrócić do komnat.

\- Ty za to wyglądasz jakbyś planował!

\- Pozory mylą. Zwykła niestrawność.

\- No proszę. Złego diabli nie biorą. Poppy powiedziała, że stan się unormował.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Zażyłem właściwy eliksir – powiedział swym zwykłym, złośliwym tonem.

Hooch cicho prychnęła.

Jego dziwny, nieco nienaturalny ruch mógł być jedynie wrażeniem wywołanym przez brak profesorskiej togi, która zawsze tak malowniczo rozdymała się i zamiatała za nim posadzki. Stara czarownica nie kupiła jednak takiego tłumaczenia, mimo to nie potrafiła znaleźć innego, które byłoby dostatecznie satysfakcjonujące. I to był pewnego rodzaju standard – Snape pozostawał zagadką a ona nie czuła presji by tę na siłę rozwiązywać. Tak czy siak, nigdy nie wyglądał tak źle jak w owej chwili, zdecydowała. Nie współczuła mu, nie zamierzała się też zamartwiać, ale rozumiała i szanowała to, że pragnął by zostawiono go w spokoju. Przyjmowała, że jeśli rano nadal będzie żywy to będzie też w pełni zdolny do swej zwykłej działalności. Zostali w tym bagnie sami.

.

.

xxx

Kingsley Shacklebolt wyjął czarną prostą różdżkę, której rękojeść zdobiły ryty przywodzące na myśl postaci zastygłe w rytualnych, magicznych gestach i położył przed Ollivanderem. Staruszek uśmiechnął się.

\- Wypełniając wolę zmarłego, chciałbym ją panu przekazać. Ma pan prawo postąpić z nią wedle uznania - powiedział nowy Minister Magii.

Ollivander wziął różdżkę do ręki i przymknął oczy.

\- Dziękuję panu – powiedział, kiwając w zamyśleniu siwą głową.

\- Pan oczywiście wie do kogo należała.

\- Tak.

\- Jeśli pan pozwoli, proszę o zaspokojenie mojej ciekawości. To była dość nietypowa prośba, resztę swej własności przekazał szkole. Zastanawiam się dlaczego nie zechciał by go z nią pochowano.

Staruszek chwilę milczał.

\- Tej różdżki nie wykonałem ja ani nikt z moich przodków. Została powierzona memu ojcu a potem mnie na przechowanie, do czasu aż przyjdzie po nią nowy właściciel. Kiedy zjawił się młody pan Snape różdżka rozpoznała w nim swego właściciela. Nie zakupił jej, przekazano mu ja jako jego własność. Wypalone w żywicach i krwi białe drewno z drzewa żelazowego. Rdzeń pochodzi z ciała węża, niestety nie potrafię powiedzieć z jakiego gatunku ani nawet z jakiej części ciała. Wykonał ją dla siebie, w jakimś ważnym momencie duchowej podróży szaman. Uzdrowiciel. Ale nigdy nie trafiła w ręce uzdrowiciela w naszym rozumieniu. Jej właściciele siłują się z mocami, by przywrócić ich równowagę, podróżują.

Były auror pokiwał głową. Jeśli tak, to różdżka faktycznie była dobrana jak ulał do swego właściciela.

\- Wszystko stanowi jedność - kontynuował Oliwander - przenika się. To niebezpieczna droga. To niebezpieczna różdżka. Pan próbował jej użyć?

\- Próbowaliśmy ją zbadać. - W odpowiedzi dało się wyczuć nutę ironii.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

\- Pan, jak sądzę wie, że zachowała się jakby była dziewicza, jakby nigdy nie rzucono nią zaklęcia. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy to właściwa różdżka. A jeśli tak, to czy może ktoś wymazał jej pamięć.

\- Nie można wymazać, jak pan to ujął. Nawet po zmianie rdzenia, drewno zachowuje większość pamięci. Ale ta różdżka jest wyjątkowa. Nikt poza tą jedną osobą, która ma do niej prawo nigdy jej nie użyje do rzucenia zaklęcia i nigdy nie pozna jej tajemnic. Teraz będzie czekać na właściciela. Dziękuję panu ministrze.

Shacklebolt patrzył jak drobna, obciągnięta pergaminową skórą dłoń układa czarną różdżkę w czarnej szkatułce, jak owija ją białą jedwabną materią i zamyka wieko pudełka. W zamyśleniu spoglądał jak opakowanie kryjące coś tak wyjątkowego ląduje pośród setek innych, by zbierać ten sam co i one kurz w oczekiwaniu na właściwego czarodzieja. W drodze powrotnej zastanawiał się nad ideą pełnej harmonii oznaczającej swobodne przenikanie się czarnej i białej magii? Podział był w istocie sztuczny, wyznaczany ze względu na skłonności ludzkich istot do złych wyborów, do zatracania się. A między fanatycznym wyznawcą białej magii i fanatycznym wyznawcą czarnej, mógł być zapewne postawiony znak równości. Nie wierzył niestety w możliwość osiągnięcia harmonii.

.

.

* * *

**W odpowiedzi na dwa bezcenne komentarze:**

Witam Michalino i Kat.

Niezmiernie mi miło, że zechciałyście skomentować - _Zbiór opowiadań_. Na wizyty czytelników nie mogę narzekać, ale czy czytają a tym bardziej czy im się podoba, nie mam faktycznie pojęcia; jak zauważyłaś Michalino - nikt nie zechciał pozostawić po sobie śladu w postaci kilku słów czy zdań. Tym bardziej dziękuję za wasze wsparcie; zrobiło mi się niezmiernie miło.

Tak, powrót do pisania po latach okazał się trudny. Kłopotu nastręczało samo wejście w klimat. Przyznam, że przez minione lata nie tylko nie pisałam, ale też nie czytałam innych ff. Obawiam się, że _Białe_ stało się rodzajem wprawki. Skupiwszy się na odbudowywaniu w sobie wizji świata kreowanego w poprzednich częściach, na wskrzeszaniu charakteru bohaterów, zaniedbałam tę „siatkę", o której mówisz Kat. Prawda, Michalino, trochę męczyłam się pisząc końcówkę. Opowiadanie jest bardziej skupione na jednym wątku, chyba uboższe. Miło mi jednak Kat, że _Czarne_ odebrałaś lepiej; staroć, ale jednak kiedyś dużo nad nim siedziałam. Michalino – cieszy mnie, że spodobał ci się motyw dzieci, ja go też lubię i czuję się z nim osobiście związana. W Białym zabrakło maluchów ponieważ zabrakło we mnie tej emocjonalnej inspiracji.

Co do _Sztuki kochania_ – odświeżyłam swoją pamięć brnąc przez kilometrowe rozdziały i korygując w nich to i owo, ale nadal nie zdecydowałam czy porwać się na kontynuowanie historii. Dotąd opublikowane były trzy rozdziały Szk, ale istnieje na moim dysku w pełni napisany przed laty rozdział czwarty. Nie opublikowałam go, bo tak się wówczas złożyło. Szk w zasadzie ma ciągle czytelników albo też przeglądaczy, więc może wrzucę dla nich ten istniejący już rozdział. Co dalej, czas pokarze. W moich snach – póki co nie zapowiadam kontynuacji, ponieważ wszystkiego na raz z całą pewnością nie dam rady ciągnąć.

Pozdrawiam Was.


End file.
